Submissive Veela
by Crystallina
Summary: Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ? Et s'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une guerre qui les avait changés ?
1. Prologue

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ? Une petite histoire de veela sans prétention.

* * *

**Prologue**

Depuis la nuit des temps, la Terre était peuplée de diverses espèces magiques. Cela allait des vampires aux elfes en passant par les loups-garous et les veelas. Chaque population avait ses propres coutumes, territoire, culture et vivait ainsi de façon indépendante, se mêlant peu voire pas du tout aux autres. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'un puissant mage noir qui, avide de pouvoir et avec l'aide de ses fidèles, fit régner la terreur sur le Monde Sorcier durant de nombreuses années. Tout être vivant qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de vivre, c'est-à-dire ne possédant pas un « sang-pur » était torturé, tué. Des combats sanglants eurent lieu un peu partout et même ceux qui tentaient de rester neutres, de ne pas s'engager dans la bataille furent contraints d'y prendre part.

Certaines espèces virent ainsi leur population fortement décroître. Afin d'assurer la survie de leurs gènes, elles commencèrent à se lier entre elles, principalement avec les sorciers, considérés comme étant les plus neutres du point de vue de la magie. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne fut pas sans conséquence.

Les veelas assistèrent à la disparition totale d'une de leurs sous-espèces. Il existait en effet deux sortes de veelas : les dominants et les dominés. En temps normal, chaque dominant avait pour compagnon un dominé. Suite aux nombreuses pertes, les règles des liens furent modifiées : des dominés purent se lier aux sorciers. De leurs unions, grâce aux lois de la génétique, des veelas pouvaient voir le jour. Mais ceux-ci étaient d'office des dominés. Pour donner naissance à des dominants, les deux parents devaient obligatoirement être tous les deux des veelas. Mais les veelas dominés issus des unions mixtes ne pouvaient pas se voir attribuer un veela dominant comme compagnon. En effet, les dominants n'étaient autorisés qu'à se lier à des dominés dits « purs », donc sans le moindre gène d'une autre espèce dans leur sang. Ainsi, petit à petit, les dominants commencèrent à disparaître. Même les derniers veelas purs ne mettaient plus au monde que des veelas dominés.


	2. Chapitre 1

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire une est réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts et il n'y a pas d'horcruxes. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

En ce qui concerne mon rythme de postage, hé bien, il n'y en a pas ^^. Je tenterai toutefois de pas laisser plus d'un mois d'écart entre les différents chapitres.

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ? Et s'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une guerre qui les avait changés ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le comté de Wiltshire, au sud de l'Angleterre, la nuit était calme en ce 30 juillet 1997. Seuls les animaux nocturnes se faisaient entendre : deux chats mâles soufflaient l'un sur l'autre pour défendre leur territoire, une chouette hululait avant de partir en chasse, ... Tous les habitants, quant à eux, dormaient d'un sommeil serein, paisible. Depuis environ un mois, plus aucune menace ne planait au-dessus de la population anglaise.

À la mi-janvier, le combat à la fois tant attendu et redouté par tous avait enfin eu lieu. Plusieurs jours durant, les affrontements s'étaient enchaîné avec de plus en plus de fureur, d'acharnement, de volonté de gagner. Tous savaient que l'issue serait fatale, décisive : les Ténèbres ou la Lumière l'emporteraient. Au crépuscule du huitième jour, la victoire fut proclamée : Harry Potter avait vaincu. À peine âgé de seize ans, le jeune homme venait de débarrasser le monde du plus grand mage noir que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Suite à la chute de leur Maître, le chaos régna parmi ses partisans. La plupart, encore sous le choc de la défaite, furent rapidement et facilement capturés. Les autres, réalisant quel sort les attendait, parvinrent à s'enfuir. Des recherches furent alors entreprises par les Aurors afin de tous les retrouver. Cinq mois plus tard, tous furent finalement enfermés à Azkaban en l'attente de leur procès. La plus grande majorité subirent le baiser du détraqueur. Quelques uns reçurent une peine de prison à perpétuité. Ceux enrôlés à la fin de la guerre, et ce contre leur gré, se virent seulement offrir quelques années d'emprisonnement.

Lors de ces procès, trois avaient particulièrement éveillé l'intérêt de la population : ceux de Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy. Les deux premiers portaient la marque, contrairement au plus jeune. Ils furent cependant relâchés grâce aux témoignages des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et, plus particulièrement, du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il fut prouvé que les plus âgés étaient des espions, bien qu'à des degrés différents. En effet, si le Maitre des Potions avait endossé ce rôle depuis l'annonce de la Prophétie, l'aristocrate blond, lui, avait mis plus de temps pour retourner sa veste. Il n'avait demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore que lorsqu'il eût pris conscience des risques encourus par son fils. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'intention de suivre l'allégeance de son père, n'acceptant pas les crimes perpétrés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, quand le mage noir avait réclamé au père d'amener son fils lors de leur prochaine réunion afin de lui confier sa première mission, Lucius avait pris immédiatement contact avec l'Ordre pour le mettre en sécurité. Toute aide étant la bienvenue en temps de guerre, l'Ordre les accepta dans ses rangs. Si les premières réunions finirent systématiquement par des sarcasmes, reproches entre les deux Serpentard et les Gryffondor, une trêve fut finalement déclarée. Severus et Draco furent donc acquittés. Malfoy père, quant à lui, fut assigné à résidence pour cinq ans, ce qui n'était pas fort payé pour tous les actes répréhensibles qu'il avait commis auparavant.

C'est ainsi que la paix commença enfin à régner sur l'Angleterre et que la population n'eut plus rien à craindre et put dès lors (re)commencer à vivre normalement et à dormir paisiblement.

Cependant, quand minuit sonna cette nuit-là, un jeune homme blond vit son sommeil être perturbé. Cela débuta tout d'abord par une douce chaleur qui engloba peu à peu tout son corps, le forçant à repousser ses minces couvertures afin de tenter de retrouver une température convenable. Sans succès. Tandis qu'il commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, il ressentit une douleur près de son cœur, douleur tellement forte qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant, suffocant, il porta une main tremblante sur son torse, réflexe inutile pour essayer de se calmer. Cinq minutes plus tard, la chaleur et la douleur disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Il fallut encore cinq autres bonnes minutes au jeune homme pour retrouver peu à peu ses esprits et analyser ce qui venait de se produire.

Son compagnon venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui arriverait aussi vite, à peine un peu plus d'un mois après avoir hérité de tous ses gènes veelas. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, bien au contraire. Cela voulait dire que son compagnon avait le même âge que lui. Son père lui avait bien dit que la différence serait normalement assez faible mais, connaissant sa chance, il s'était dit qu'il allait au moins devoir attendre un an avant que son compagnon ne se manifeste. Or ce n'était pas le cas et rien ne pouvait plus le réjouir.

Dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre, ses parents lui avaient dévoilé sa véritable nature. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'il possédait des gènes veelas qui ne s'activeraient que lorsqu'il aurait atteint sa majorité, c'est-à-dire dès lors qu'il fêterait son dix-septième anniversaire. Et cela avait eu lieu le 5 juin dernier, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre de préfet. Il n'était pas près d'oublier cette nuit-là, qui fut beaucoup plus douloureuse que ce qui venait de se produire. Des ailes blanches lui étaient en effet sorties du dos et elles avaient dû, pour ce faire, percer sa peau. Il avait tellement mordu son oreiller afin d'essayer d'y enfuir ses plaintes qu'il avait dû en changer le lendemain : déchiré, déplumé, il était devenu totalement inutilisable. Il n'avait en effet pas pu prendre une potion contre la douleur en prévision car elle risquait d'interférer dans l'activation de ses nouveaux gènes. Une fois complètement déployées et toute douleur disparue, il s'était concentré pour les faire rentrer. La prochaine fois qu'elles ressortiraient, ce serait lors de son union avec son compagnon. Ses ailes étaient en effet réservées à son compagnon et à lui seul. Considérées comme étant une partie intime de son anatomie, personne d'autre ne pouvait les voir.

_Mon compagnon..._, pensa-t-il. _Comme j'ai hâte de savoir qui tu es._

Se recouchant convenablement, il finit par se rendormir une bonne heure plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres et des pensées plein la tête.

Le lendemain matin, 31 juillet

Ce fut la forte luminosité qui réveilla le jeune sorcier. Maugréant tout d'abord sur un possible oubli de sa part la veille au soir d'avoir fermer ses rideaux, il se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller. La position n'étant pas des plus confortables pour respirer, il se redressa et avisa l'heure affichée sur son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet : 10h36.

Abasourdi par cette heure si avancée, il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Même s'il était en vacances, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever tard. En général, il était debout vers 9h, déjeunait en compagnie de ses parents et passait la matinée à travailler sur ses devoirs pour l'école. Le programme de ses après-midi était plus varié. Il rendait visite à ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, lisait dans le jardin, ...

Après s'être douché et habillé d'un pantalon en toile et d'un polo, il descendit dans la salle à manger. Son petit-déjeuner l'attendait sur la table, placé sous un sort de conservation. De ce fait, la confiture était à la bonne température lorsqu'il mangea ses toasts et son jus d'orange était toujours bien frais.

Dès qu'il eût terminé, il se leva tandis que les restes de son repas disparaissaient et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il devait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle sans plus tarder.

« Entrez », répondit le chef de famille après que son fils eût frappé à la porte.

Draco entra et referma derrière lui. Son père était installé dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau en train de lire des documents posés devant lui. Son enfermement forcé ne l'empêchait en effet pas le moins du monde de continuer de travailler. Ne pouvant pas se déplacer, les échanges se faisaient alors via les hiboux et/ou par cheminette.

Après avoir apposé sa signature au bas d'un parchemin, il leva les yeux vers son héritier.

« Bonjour fils.

- Bonjour père.

- Nous ne t'avons pas vu ta mère et moi ce matin.

- Disons que j'ai eu le sommeil agité. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis, comprenant le sous-entendu, lui présenta le siège en face de lui. Il lui proposa ensuite un verre de whisky Pur Feu qu'il refusa. Après s'être lui-même servi, il se rassit puis but une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ainsi, comme je te l'avais dit, ton compagnon n'a pas tardé à se manifester. »

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, attendant la suite.

« Bien. Dis-moi, as-tu seulement ressenti la douleur dans la poitrine ou était-elle accompagnée d'une sensation de chaleur ?

- Elle était accompagnée de la chaleur.

- Je suppose que tu te rappelles ce que cela veut dire.

- Oui. Cela signifie que j'ai déjà rencontré mon compagnon auparavant. Et vu l'intensité de celle-ci, je dirais que je l'ai côtoyé très souvent. J'en ai donc logiquement déduis qu'il devait être élève à Poudlard.

- Bien. Je vais alors envoyer un hibou à Severus pour lui demander de te communiquer la liste des étudiants qui ont eu dix-sept ans cette nuit. Tu devrais recevoir sa réponse ce soir. Nous aviserons la suite des événements à ce moment-là.

- Très bien. Merci père. »

Après un hochement de tête, Lucius reporta son attention à son travail. Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre. Il prit alors plusieurs manuels et parchemins dans sa malle au pied de son lit avant de se rendre dans le jardin. S'installant à une petite table en bois sur la terrasse, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, il entreprit de continuer ses devoirs de vacances. Mais bien vite ses pensées dérivèrent vers un autre sujet que celui de la métamorphose.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois que l'identité de son compagnon lui serait dévoilée. Attendrait-il la rentrée pour l'aborder ? Lui écrirait-il une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation ? Et comment le lui dire ? Il s'imaginait mal annoncer de but en blanc à l'autre garçon qu'ils étaient dorénavant liés. Non. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une façon adéquate d'introduire le sujet.

Et puis comment serait-il physiquement ? Non pas qu'il accordait plus d'importance au physique qu'à l'esprit mais quand même, il était un Malfoy. Il se voyait mal être lié pour la vie à quelqu'un qu'il qualifiait de « moche ». Et en parlant d'esprit, il faudrait qu'il ne soit pas dénué d'intelligence et qu'ils aient quelques centres d'intérêts communs.

Il était donc partagé entre la joie et la crainte de savoir qui était son compagnon.

_Oh, arrête de te tracasser !_, se raisonna-t-il.

La magie veela ne se trompait jamais. Elle savait qui elle devait mettre ensemble. Son père le lui avait bien expliqué : le lien était basé sur la complémentarité de leurs deux magies. Et tous les couples résultant de ce lien faisaient partie des couples les plus heureux.

Le reste de la journée se déroula lentement du point de vue du jeune homme. Incapable de se concentrer, il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch à l'aide de son vif d'or d'entrainement. Cette dépense physique était exactement ce qui lui fallait et lui permit de se changer les idées et de se déstresser.

Il était donc relativement calme quand il prit place à table pour le souper. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du repas, son stress était revenu. Il venait à peine de terminer péniblement son assiette qu'un hibou grand duc noir entra par la fenêtre de la salle à manger, se posa sur le dossier de sa chaise et lui tendit sa patte. Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il apportait, Draco détacha fébrilement la lettre pendant que son père demandait à Winky d'apporter à manger au volatile. Prenant une grande respiration, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin sur lequel deux mots étaient inscrits.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Le chapitre suivant, en cours d'écriture, sera axé sur Harry.

À bientôt :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter autant de temps -_-' Je vous avais dit que je tenterais de ne pas laisser plus d'un mois d'écart entre mes mises à jour et j'y suis parvenue (Comment ça, il y a eu un mois le 29 ?! On est toujours en août, donc c'est bon, non ? ^^'). Et puis, il est un peu plus long ^^

Résumé :Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ce même jour du 31 juillet, à Londres, quelques heures plus tôt

Installé à la table du salon du Manoir des Black, le propriétaire des lieux était plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin volumineux. D'autres ouvrages étaient étalés autour de lui. Certains traitaient des différentes créatures magiques, détaillant leurs caractéristiques, pouvoirs, les façons de s'en défendre,... Les autres avaient pour thèmes les sortilèges de défense, de protection et d'attaque, allant du simple Expelliarmus à l'Imperium en passant par le très utile Protego. Bien évidemment, lui-même connaissait parfaitement tout cela. Mais pas ses futurs élèves. Oui, ses élèves.

À la fin du mois de juin, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, souhaitant lui faire part d'une requête. Dire qu'il avait été surpris quand le Directeur lui avait proposé le poste, à nouveau vacant, de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un euphémisme. Jamais il n'avait pensé devenir un enseignant, lui qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ces propres professeurs quand il était à Poudlard. Mais voilà, à force d'arguments les plus divers tels que :

« Je sais que tu seras un bon enseignant, Sirius. Je t'ai assez vu à l'œuvre avec ton filleul et ses amis durant leurs entrainements.

- Tu ne laisserais pas un sorcier moins qualifié enseigner à ces jeunes gens ?

- Tu es toi-même un excellent combattant.

- Tu connais toi-même la plupart des techniques pour tricher, tu sauras donc facilement y faire face. »

Et d'autres encore, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années avait fini par céder. Il allait donc dès septembre remplacer le professeur Praesidio qui avait décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée après les blessures qu'il avait subies lors du dernier affrontement, déclarant qu'il était trop vieux pour ce poste.

Vu que les professeurs titulaires de ce cours s'étaient succédé au cours de ces dernières années, les programmes n'avaient pas été respectés et certaines notions censées être connues ne l'étaient pas. De plus, à cause de la bataille qui avait eu lieu en janvier, les cours avaient été suspendus jusqu'aux vacances de février. Mais des élèves, voire même certains enseignants, n'étaient bien évidemment pas revenus à Poudlard à ce moment-là. Ceux qui avaient été hospitalisés, ceux qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille, ceux ne s'en sentant pas encore la force n'étaient pas revenus de suite, voire même pas du tout.

Sirius allait donc essayer de remédier à tout cela en établissant le plus consciencieusement possible ses cours pour cette année scolaire.

Il releva la tête de ses notes quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier signifiant que son filleul était réveillé. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur la cheminée : 11h03. Il était matinal aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient attendus pour midi et demi chez des amis. Mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait su se lever seul, ayant une petite idée de l'heure à laquelle il avait dû se coucher hier soir, ou plutôt devrait-il dire, ce matin. Il avait déjà prévu devoir aller le secouer dans son lit. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« 'lut Sirius, dit Harry en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

- Salut et bon anniversaire.

- Merci.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hm, hm. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sirius ne fut pas du tout surpris par le manque de conservation de la part de son filleul sachant qu'il n'était pas du matin. Alors si, en plus, il n'avait pas eu son quota d'heures de sommeil habituel, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à autre chose.

Hier soir, Harry était encore une fois sorti s'amuser dans une boîte moldue, prétextant vouloir fêter son passage à l'âge à l'adulte en compagnie de jeunes de son âge. Non pas qu'il ait en général besoin d'un prétexte pour sortir. Depuis qu'il avait totalement récupéré physiquement de son combat contre Voldemort, le jeune homme avait en effet décidé de profiter enfin pleinement de sa jeunesse.

Sirius comprenait les agissements de son filleul. Après avoir vécu autant d'années dans le stress, l'incertitude vis-à-vis de ce qu'il devait accomplir, il était tout à fait normal qu'il relâche la pression maintenant que tout était terminé et qu'il profite enfin de sa vie, s'amuse comme tous ceux de son âge.

Mais comprendre ne voulait pas dire tout accepter. Il ne cautionnait pas la façon dont la plupart de ses sorties, toujours chez les moldus vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son statut de sauveur, se déroulaient. Il buvait en général plus que de raison et ne revenait pas toujours directement dormir au Manoir, passant d'abord quelques heures dans une autre chambre en charmante compagnie masculine. Il ne retrouvait alors son lit qu'aux alentours de 5-6h du matin.

Il avait tenté de le raisonner et de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas obligé de tomber dans de tels excès pour s'amuser mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Il l'avait donc laissé faire, se disant qu'il se calmerait quand il rentrerait à Poudlard.

Surtout qu'il savait qu'il y avait une autre raison à ses agissements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry refit son apparition dans le salon et s'installa devant son parrain.

« Tu t'en sors ?

- Ça avance tout doucement. Les cours pour les trois premières années sont terminés. Là, je commence à m'attaquer à la quatrième.

- Tu penses que tu auras fini pour la rentrée ?

- Je l'espère. Et toi, comment te sens-tu avec un an en plus ?

- Pas différent d'hier.

- Je me doute bien, répondit Sirius en riant. Par contre, maintenant que tu es majeur, tu pourras pratiquer de la magie même en dehors de l'école sans risquer l'intervention du Ministère. Et tu pourras enfin apprendre à transplaner tout seul.

- J'ai hâte de savoir le faire. C'est pénible de devoir demander l'aide d'un autre sorcier si l'endroit n'est pas accessible par cheminette. Et puis, la suie, je commence aussi à en avoir marre, maugréa-t-il.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends pour arriver à chaque fois dans un tel état. Au moins, après ton passage, les cheminées sont plus propres.

- C'est bon, ne te moque pas ! », grommela le jeune homme alors que son vis-à-vis riait de plus bel.

Il prit alors l'un des livres présents sur la table et commença à le lire, mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation.

« Oh allez, ne râle pas. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sirius se replongea dans son travail tout en soupirant. Harry n'appréciait pas qu'on blague là-dessus. Lui, le jeune sorcier qui avait vaincu un terrible mage noir, n'était pas capable d'utiliser convenablement un moyen de transport si simple que même les enfants l'utilisaient. Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, ils transplanaient tous les deux devant le Terrier. Arrivant aux abords de la maison, ils furent accueillis par plusieurs têtes rousses.

Après avoir salué les jumeaux et Ron, Sirius laissa les quatre jeunes gens dans le jardin et rentra dans le salon. Tonks, enceinte de pratiquement 8 mois, discutait avec Hermione, toutes les deux confortablement installées dans le canapé.

« La grossesse te va bien, chère cousine. »

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« Tu sais que les émotions fortes sont à éviter pour une femme enceinte ?

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet », répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La métamorphomage leva les yeux au ciel et mima un « _Idiot_ » sur ses lèvres.

« Il me semblait bien que j'avais perçu une autre voix, dit Arthur en sortant de la cuisine, suivi par Molly et Ginny.

- Bonjour Sirius. Harry n'est pas avec toi ?, demanda la maîtresse de maison.

- Bonjour Molly. Il est resté dehors. Tes fils se le sont approprié.

- Ginny et moi allons aller les chercher », proposa Hermione en se levant.

Les quatre garçons interrompirent leur conversation quand ils les virent arriver.

« Bon anniversaire, Harry !, souhaita la jeune fille brune en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Hermione. »

À son tour, Ginny vint enlacer le jeune homme. C'était là aussi une embrassade sans ambiguïté aucune.

Oh bien sûr, la jeune fille rousse avait longtemps pensé être amoureuse de Harry. Mais en grandissant, elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient faussés. Ce n'était pas Harry qu'elle aimait mais bien le personnage qui lui avait été décrit dans les différents récits qu'elle avait entendus durant son enfance.

Après avoir compris cela, elle l'avait expliqué au principal intéressé qui lui avoua être soulagé. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que la jeune fille ne se comportait pas de la même façon avec lui qu'avec les autres garçons, qu'elle essayait d'attirer son attention sur elle. Or, il ne souhaitait pas devoir briser les espoirs de la sœur de Ron en lui disant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui vu son orientation sexuelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les dix installés dans le salon en train de déguster l'apéritif et Harry commença à déballer les cadeaux déposés en face de lui. De la part des jumeaux, il reçut un assortiment de leurs produits en vente dans leur magasin ainsi que quelques nouveautés qui n'étaient pas encore disponibles sur le marché. De la part de Hermione et de Ginny, il reçut un livre sur l'apprentissage pour devenir un animagus. Ron, quant à lui, lui offrit un kit d'entretien pour balai, ce qui le rendit perplexe.

« Heu, Ron. C'est très sympa de ta part mais... tu sais bien que je n'ai plus de balai... »

Son Éclair de Feu n'avait en effet pas survécu au sortilège de stupéfixion lancé par un Mangemort. C'était bien évidemment lui qui était visé, et non son balai, mais grâce à sa maîtrise du vol, il avait pu éviter le rayon rouge qui avait alors touché le manche juste devant ses mains. Sous la puissance du sort, il s'était fait éjecter de son balai et avait atterri, sans trop de casse, dans un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Son ami, qui volait à ses côtés à ce moment-là, était venu le récupérer et lui avait annoncé que son balai avait eu moins de chance que lui et qu'il s'était brisé en deux lors de son impact avec le sol. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir oublié cet épisode.

Ron ne lui répondit pas mais le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage lui disait qu'il était au courant de quelque chose.

Harry allait tendre la main pour prendre le dernier paquet quand il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Où est Sirius ? »

Tout occupé à observer Ron, il ne s'était pas aperçu que son parrain avait quitté la pièce.

« Je suis allé chercher ton cadeau », répondit ce dernier en revenant.

Harry su immédiatement ce que son parrain lui offrait rien qu'en regardant la forme de l'emballage. Il tendit la main pour prendre le colis et le déballa fébrilement.

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait ! Ce n'était pas tout simplement un nouvel Éclair de Feu, non. C'était la dernière version. Celle qui venait de sortir ce mois-ci ! Ça devait valoir son pesant de gallions.

« Sirius... C'est trop... Je..., bégaya-t-il.

- Tututut. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, il faut bien le meilleur balai pour le meilleur des attrapeurs, non ? »

Après l'avoir remercié chaleureusement et lui avoir promis d'attraper le vif d'or à chacun de ses matchs, il ouvrit le cadeau de Mrs Weasley. Comme à son habitude, elle lui avait tricoté un pull. Mais contrairement à ceux qu'il recevait à Noël, celui-ci était fait d'une maille plus fine et le _H_ sur le devant était parfaitement dessiné et pas trop voyant. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il l'enfila.

« Harry. »

Ce dernier, qui avait recommencer à parler avec ses amis, se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai plutôt une proposition à te faire. »

Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention, Tonks continua :

« Avec tous les événements qui ont eu lieu ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de te le demander avant. Remus et moi aurions aimé que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant. »

À la mention de son ancien professeur, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux et une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur son visage. Ne voulant pas montrer sa détresse, il baissa alors la tête.

« Je...

- Il le souhaitait, Harry, intervint Sirius. Et rien de ce qui s'est passé ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis, crois-moi. Je le connaissais assez que pour te l'affirmer. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda les différentes personnes l'entourant. Tous acquiescèrent à sa question muette.

Il revint alors vers Tonks.

« Je... J'accepte », bafouilla-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci répondit à son étreinte. Sirius vint prendre place à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos pour le consoler. Ils le laissèrent reprendre ses esprits avant de l'inviter à se mettre à table.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement bien. Bien entendu, les garçons et Ginny essayèrent chacun à leur tour le nouveau balai puis entamèrent une petite partie de Quidditch, Hermione jouant le rôle de supporter. Les trois autres les observèrent tout en discutant sur la terrasse.

Quand il fut l'heure pour les invités de rentrer chez eux, Harry les remercia tous encore une fois et promis à Tonks de faire de son mieux pour tenir son rôle auprès de son fils.

Une fois dans son lit, le jeune sorcier laissa à nouveau les larmes couler. Il ne savait pas comment les autres faisaient mais lui n'y parvenait pas. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était de sa faute si Remus était mort. C'était pour lui sauver la vie. Il avait pris le sortilège de mort à sa place. S'il avait assuré ses arrières, s'il avait fait attention, il serait encore en vie. Comment est-ce que Tonks pouvait encore vouloir qu'il soit le parrain ? Il ne le méritait pas.

C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Manoir Malfoy, même heure

Draco n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague – de très mauvais goût !- de la part de son parrain. Mais depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve de ce type d'humour. Ce n'était de toute façon pas son style. Il avait alors tout simplement dû se tromper. Il n'avait pas bien consulté les registres et avait par conséquent oublié un nom. Oui, voilà, ça devait être ça l'explication. Mais en même temps, c'était de Severus Snape qu'il parlait. S'il y avait bien un sorcier qui était consciencieux dans toutes les tâches qu'il effectuait, c'était lui. Il avait donc dû vérifier plutôt deux fois qu'une qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Je suis maudit », gémit-il la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Après avoir ouvert le parchemin et lut le nom de son compagnon, le jeune homme était resté comme stupéfixié, ne pouvant croire ce qui était écrit.

Voyant que son fils ne réagissait plus, Lucius s'était levé et s'était à son tour emparé de la lettre. Ce fut son exclamation de surprise – ou de stupeur ? - qui avait ramené Draco sur terre.

L'expression que son père affichait lui confirmait qu'il avait bien lu. Il s'était alors levé brutalement, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion, et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre où, depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, il était en train d'essayer de trouver une explication. En vain.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Comment aillait-il bien pouvoir le lui annoncer ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Il était foutu. Lui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait hâte de connaître l'identité de la personne avec laquelle il allait vivre, était à présent démoralisé.

Son compagnon était le mec avec lequel il s'entendait le moins.

Son compagnon était sa Némésis.

Son compagnon était Harry Potter.

* * *

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit que Neville et Harry étaient nés le même jour. J'ai donc vérifié sur le wiki de Harry Potter et je ne me suis pas trompée : Neville est né le 30 juillet tandis que Harry est né le 31 juillet. Les deux mots inscrits sur le parchemin sont donc bien _Harry Potter_ ;)

À bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Wouah, déjà 4 253 vues ?! Mais seulement 44 reviews... :'( Un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, leurs alertes et/ou qui me laissent des commentaires :D

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross était noir de monde en ce 1er septembre à 10h30, jour de rentrée pour tous les jeunes sorciers en âge d'aller à Poudlard. On pouvait y voir des parents consolant et rassurant leurs enfants qui partaient pour la première fois, des élèves retrouvant avec grand plaisir leurs camarades de classe et amis, ...

Draco, lui, se trouvait déjà dans son compartiment, bien à l'abri de toute cette agitation. Il était seul, Blaise et Théo n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ses deux amis étaient les seules personnes, en dehors de ses parents et son parrain, à être au courant de sa situation.

Il n'avait cependant au départ pas souhaité leur dire qu'il était désormais lié à sa Némésis. Il ne voulait ni voir leurs visages emplis de crainte, ou pire de compassion, ni entendre de leur part le même refrain que lui répétait sans cesse sa mère. En effet, depuis que Narcissa avait appris le nom du compagnon de son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de le rassurer. Combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas dit que la magie veela ne s'était jamais trompée ? Que tout se passerait bien ? Qu'il allait être heureux avec Harry ? Oui, elle l'appelait dorénavant par son prénom et elle avait obligé son mari et son fils à en faire de même. On n'appelait pas son futur gendre ou son futur époux par son nom de famille. À force de l'entendre, il avait donc lui aussi pris cette habitude.

Mais pourquoi, si sa mère était tellement assurée de son bonheur, le regardait-elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi ce mélange de tristesse et de crainte ? Qui essayait-elle réellement de convaincre ? Elle ou lui ? Car dans son cas, il était déjà convaincu que cette année ne serait pas du tout celle qu'il avait espérée. Lui qui aurait bien voulu que sa dernière année se passe normalement pour une fois, sans menace de mort au-dessus de sa tête, ça n'allait pas être le cas. C'était juste l'identité de son probable assassin qui changeait. Il ne risquait plus de se faire tuer par Voldemort ou par l'un de ses Mangemorts mais bien par celui qui les avait débarrassés de cette menace, celui qui les avait tous sauvés.

_Me sauvera-t-il encore une fois ?_

Effectivement, si le compagnon d'un veela refusait cette union et donc le repoussait, le veela mourrait, ne supportant pas ce rejet. En général, personne ne s'opposait à devenir le compagnon d'un veela. C'était l'assurance d'une union heureuse, d'un bonheur pour toute sa vie. Quelle personne normalement constituée refuserait cela ? De plus, en cas de refus, le compagnon était lui-même condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

Il n'avait donc a priori rien à craindre. Mais voilà, c'était de Harry Potter qu'il s'agissait. Le Survivant, le Sauveur. Le condamnerait-on à mort ? Surtout sachant que c'était avec le fils d'un ex-Mangemort-espion qu'il devait se lier ? Et connaissant leurs antécédents à tous les deux ? Il était sûr et certain qu'on lui trouverait des circonstances atténuantes et que Harry pourrait le rejeter sans en subir de trop lourdes conséquences. Et il savait que c'était ce qui se serait passé s'il le lui avait annoncé tout de suite : Harry l'aurait repoussé, tout simplement.

Il y avait aussi de grandes chances pour qu'il pense que c'était une blague de sa part, qu'il ne le croie pas sur parole. D'autant plus que la magie veela n'opérait pas tout de suite sur le sorcier. Si le veela ressentait dès le début un besoin de protection, d'affection, d'amour, ce n'était pas le cas pour le sorcier. Ses sentiments évoluaient en effet au fur et à mesure. Cela allait bien évidemment plus vite si les deux jeunes gens étaient régulièrement en présence l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, il était arrivé quelques fois que le compagnon et le veela éprouvent déjà au départ des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, mais c'était assez rare.

_Nous avions effectivement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ce n'étaient pas vraiment les bons_, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'apparition de ses deux amis dans le compartiment.

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées, Draco ? », demanda Blaise en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Théodore, quant à lui, prit place à côté du jeune homme blond qui leur adressa un sourire.

Draco avait bien été obligé de leur annoncer la nouvelle même s'il avait redouté leur réaction. Redouté pour rien au final, d'ailleurs. Ses deux amis le connaissaient très bien et savaient parfaitement déchiffrer son comportement. Ainsi, en le voyant du jour au lendemain se renfermer sur lui-même et être préoccupé, ils n'avaient donc pas tardé à le questionner afin de savoir ce qui se passait, vu que rien, normalement, n'aurait dû le mettre dans un tel état.

Bien sûr, ils furent surpris d'apprendre que leur ami était destiné à Potter. Mais au lieu de le plaindre, ils lui avaient simplement dit qu'ils étaient là pour lui, qu'ils allaient veiller sur lui à Poudlard afin d'éviter que le brun ne le blesse, que ce soit volontairement ou par mégarde. Une simple dispute entre eux, comme celles qu'ils avaient régulièrement au château, pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Ses deux amis avaient en fait eu la même réaction que son père. Lui non plus n'avait pas tenté de rassurer son fils à l'aide de vaines paroles, laissant cela à sa femme. Lucius avait seulement demandé à Severus de bien vouloir garder un œil sur son fils afin d'empêcher un accident d'avoir lieu. Ce à quoi le Maître des Potions avait répondu qu'il avait l'intention de le faire de toute façon, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander.

Ça le rassurait quand même un peu de savoir que ses amis et son parrain allaient tenter de veiller sur lui. Il leur avait juste demandé de ne rien révéler à Harry ou à l'un de ses proches. Il voulait être celui qui le lui dirait. C'était son compagnon après tout.

« Dans combien de temps comptes-tu aller lui parler ? », le questionna justement Blaise.

Bien qu'ils aient tous accepté de tenir leur langue, ils avaient cependant conseillé à Draco de ne pas trop trainer à lui dire la vérité.

« Je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas prêt, je le sais. »

C'était à la fois risqué de le lui annoncer trop tôt ou d'attendre trop longtemps. Quel dilemme.

« Écoute, commença Théo. Nous allons voir comment il se comportera vis-à-vis de toi quand nous serons arrivés. Nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis les procès de ton père, Snape et toi.

- Oui, il se peut qu'il ait changé durant ces quelques mois, renchérit Blaise. Et peut-être que votre trêve tiendra toujours.

- Je l'espère, soupira le jeune homme blond.

- Nous aussi, répondit le métis. Car dans ce cas, tu ne risquerais pas grand-chose vu qu'il serait alors parfaitement indifférent avec toi.

- Et cela laisserait le temps à la magie d'opérer et à ses sentiments d'évoluer », ajouta le troisième garçon.

Draco voulait sincèrement y croire. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que rien n'allait se passer comme il le désirait.

* * *

Poudlard Express, quelques wagons plus loin, aux alentours de 15h

Harry, assis près de la vitre, était plongé dans la lecture de son livre sur les animagi. Hermione, promue Préfète-en-Chef, était partie à la réunion. Ron, quant à lui, somnolait, la tête dodelinant au rythme des secousses du train.

Le jeune homme brun était vraiment ravi de son cadeau. Les deux filles avaient eu là une très bonne idée. Le livre expliquait en détails toutes les différentes étapes pour tout d'abord trouver quel était son animal puis pour se transformer. Il avait alors compris pourquoi elles s'étaient mises ensemble pour le lui acheter. Un tel ouvrage devait être trop cher pour la bourse d'un simple étudiant mais à deux, la somme devenait alors raisonnable.

Il n'était qu'au début de sa lecture mais il comprenait pourquoi peu de sorciers avaient réussi à devenir des animagi. Cela n'était pas à la portée de tous. Déjà rien que découvrir son animal requérait à la fois beaucoup de patience, de concentration et une très bonne maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

_Au moins, cela me donnera un défi pour cette année_, pensa-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa mission, il allait enfin être un élève « normal », si l'on pouvait réellement le qualifier ainsi. Il n'aurait plus de leçons particulières, plus d'entrainements en dehors des heures de cours. Il lui fallait donc quelque chose pour l'occuper durant tout ce temps libre qu'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'avoir, et quoi de mieux qu'une difficulté à relever.

Et puis, son père et Sirius y étaient bien parvenus, seuls. Pourquoi pas lui ? Son parrain lui avait quand même avoué qu'ils avaient eu du mal et que c'était grâce à leur motivation à tenir compagnie à Remus qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

Le bruit provenant de l'ouverture de la porte coulissante lui fit relever la tête. Son amie était de retour. Elle reprit sa place à côté de Ron, qui se réveilla.

« Oh, déjà de retour ? Comment s'est passée la réunion ?, s'enquit-il en s'étirant.

- Très bien. Les nouveaux préfets m'ont l'air de prendre leur rôle au sérieux.

- C'est qui chez nous ?

- Une fille de cinquième et un garçon de sixième. Lisa McFloy et Nate Johnson.

- Hm, je vois plus ou moins qui c'est.

- Mais j'avoue que quand j'ai vu qui était l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, j'étais tout d'abord perplexe. C'est Malfoy.

- Malfoy ?! », s'écria le rouquin, complètement réveillé à présent.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait brillé par sa présence l'année passée, maugréa Ron. Je pensais d'ailleurs que ce serait toi, Harry. »

Celui-ci soupira. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas expliqué le comment du pourquoi ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette responsabilité. Je pense que j'ai assez donné, tu ne trouves pas ? Mon titre de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch me suffit amplement.

- Oui mais et les avantages ? Tu aurais eu une chambre pour toi tout seul et la possibilité de te promener en dehors du couvre-feu sans problème. Sans oublier le droit d'ôter des points aux élèves, notamment à certains serpents... », ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Les deux autres Gryffondor levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas que ça, Ron !, réprimanda la jeune sorcière. Nous sommes chargés de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline. C'est un travail très sérieux ! Et dire que tu t'étonnais de ne pas avoir été nommé Préfet... »

Harry rigola en voyant son ami commencer à bouder dans son coin.

« Et pour Malfoy, je crois savoir pourquoi Dumbledore lui a confié ce poste. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'il a besoin de ça pour se réaffirmer, pour retrouver sa place.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bien sûr qu'il sera toujours le même. Un petit con prétentieux qui va se faire mousser et profiter de son statut pour nous enlever des points à tour de bras ! »

_Dixit le mec qui ne pensait qu'à faire de même_, ironisa mentalement la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, Hermione. Malfoy sera toujours Malfoy.

- Ça se voit que vous n'étiez pas là quand il est revenu à Poudlard en avril dernier... »

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, puis, décidant qu'ils avaient assez parlé du Serpentard, changèrent de sujet de conversation.

La jeune fille soupira face à leur comportement puis se leva pour se diriger vers sa malle dont elle en sortit son livre sur l'Étude des Runes. Se réinstallant confortablement, elle entreprit de continuer sa lecture tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ses deux amis. Elle les quitta pour aller faire son tour de surveillance quand ils débutèrent une partie de bataille explosive.

* * *

En s'installant à la table des Serpentard, Draco remarqua immédiatement la différence par rapport à l'année passée. Outre l'ambiance plus joyeuse, le nombre d'absents était dorénavant minime. Tous étaient revenus. Tous ceux qui avaient été blessés ou trop perturbés que pour quitter leur domicile quelques mois plus tôt étaient de nouveau présents dans la Grande Salle. Les seuls qui étaient encore absents le resteraient pour toujours. C'étaient ceux qui avaient péri lors des multiples affrontements, comme Padma Patil chez les Serdaigle, comme Hannah Abbott chez les Poufsouffle, comme Colin Creevey chez les Gryffondor ou encore comme Vincent Crabbe chez les Serpentard. Mais dans cette dernière maison, d'autres élèves manquaient à l'appel : ceux qui étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban, comme Pansy Parkinson par exemple. Personne n'aurait une pensée pour ceux-là ce soir.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall précédant une trentaine de jeunes élèves de première année. La surprise et l'appréhension se lisaient sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'estrade des professeurs. Le Choixpeau, du haut de son perchoir, entama ensuite sa chanson sous les yeux ébahis des enfants devant lui. Puis la répartition commença.

Alors que les acclamations s'estompèrent après que le dernier élève eut été réparti, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je ne m'attarderai pas maintenant sachant que vos estomacs doivent être en train de réclamer leur quota de nourriture, tout comme le mien d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Je ne vous dirai donc que deux mots : bon appétit ! »

Sur ces mots, les cinq tables disparurent sous l'amoncellement de victuailles de toutes sortes.

Tout en mangeant, Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement vers la table des Rouge et Or et plus particulièrement vers un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui discutait avec animation avec ses condisciples. La première chose que le blond constata était qu'il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes.

_Il a certainement dû profiter de l'un de ses rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire corriger ses yeux_, pensa-t-il.

Il savait en effet que Harry n'avait pas été mortellement blessé lors des combats mais que ses blessures avaient quand même nécessité plusieurs visites chez des médicomages durant plusieurs semaines. Elles devaient très certainement être dues à de vicieux sorts de magie noire. La Gazette du Sorcier en avait bien évidemment fait ses choux gras.

Draco comprit bien vite qu'il ne tirerait rien d'intéressant de cette observation. Harry avait l'air de se comporter comme d'habitude avec ses amis et sa robe de sorcier ne permettait pas de remarquer un quelconque changement dans son physique. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur la discussion entre ses deux amis qui portait sur le nouvel arrivant à la table des professeurs.

Une fois que tous les plats eurent disparu, le Directeur se leva à nouveau.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous dans de meilleures conditions, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

Comme vous le savez tous, l'année dernière a été fortement mouvementée à tel point que les examens de juin ont exceptionnellement été supprimés. Néanmoins, chacun d'entre vous se retrouve quand même dans l'année supérieure. Je pense en effet que vous serez tous à même de combler vos lacunes grâce à l'aide de vos professeurs et camarades. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous avez tous réalisé vos devoirs de vacances consciencieusement. »

Un murmure non identifiable s'éleva parmi les élèves.

« J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'un nouvel enseignant. Le professeur Sirius Black sera dorénavant en charge des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Des applaudissements chaleureux répondirent à cette annonce.

« Quelques mots encore à propos du règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit, et ce pour tous les élèves, de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le château. Je vous rappelle aussi qu'il est toujours interdit de pratiquer de la magie dans les couloirs et que les produits Weasley n'étant toujours pas des fournitures scolaires, ils seront donc confisqués et leurs propriétaires se verront sanctionnés. »

Un murmure de désapprobation s'éleva cette fois dans la salle.

« Je pense que je vous ai tout dit et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

Les Préfets se levèrent alors à leur tour et entreprirent de rassembler les élèves de première année afin de leur montrer le chemin vers leur dortoir respectif.

Une fois ceux-ci partis, les autres étudiants se dirigèrent calmement mais bruyamment vers la sortie.

« Hey Harry ! »

Celui-ci se retourna vers le Poufsouffle qui l'avait interpellé en souriant.

« Hey Justin ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Content de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu m'as l'air en forme.

- Je le suis en effet. Ces quelques mois tranquilles, loin de toute agitation, m'ont fait le plus grand bien. »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent contraints de prendre une direction différente.

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, un jeune homme se disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas une chambre individuelle mais que la Salle sur Demande pourrait sans problème lui en fournir une.

* * *

À bientôt :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente. Moi qui souhaitais ne pas laisser plus d'un mois d'écart entre deux chapitres, hé ben, c'est raté... -_-' Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais. Je ne le suis d'ailleurs toujours pas vraiment...

Merci pour les 21 reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! :D Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil.

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Samedi soir, Salle sur Demande

Les cours avaient recommencé depuis maintenant quinze jours et c'était déjà la deuxième fois que Harry se retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande le samedi soir. Pour le moment, il était seul mais il n'allait pas le rester. La semaine précédente, c'était Justin Finch-Fletchley qui l'avait rejoint et qui avait passé quelques heures avec lui. Cette fois-ci, il attendait un Serdaigle, Terry Boot.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté à se trouver un partenaire pour la nuit lors de ses sorties dans le Londres moldu et cela continuait à Poudlard. Mais il savait que les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. En boîte de nuit, c'était son physique qui faisait mouche. Tous ses entrainements, associés à la pratique du Quidditch, lui avaient façonné un corps finement musclé qui plaisait tant à la gent féminine que masculine. Mis en valeur à l'aide d'une tenue adéquate, il attirait indubitablement les regards sur la piste de danse. Mais l'uniforme réglementaire qu'il devait porter ici au château ne dévoilait rien de ce physique. La robe de sorcier était trop ample et trop longue que pour laisser deviner son corps en-dessous. Cependant, il était à nouveau le Sauveur, le garçon-qui-a-vaincu. Et c'était cette popularité qui intéressait ses conquêtes à Poudlard.

Assis dans un fauteuil, il contempla le verre vide qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il en avait déjà bu plusieurs mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'était pas encore dans de bonnes conditions que pour pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 20h30. Il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui avant que Terry n'arrive. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu dont il remplit généreusement son verre.

_Cela devrait faire l'affaire_, pensa-t-il.

Aucune de ses relations sexuelles de ces derniers mois n'avait eu lieu dans un état de sobriété. À chaque fois, il buvait avant. Pas par envie, non. Il avait besoin de cette dose d'alcool dans son organisme. Sans cet élixir, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de coucher avec ses partenaires.

Ce n'était pas par envie qu'il passait certaines de ses nuits en compagnie de charmants jeunes hommes. Enfin si, quand même un peu. Ils lui plaisaient, bien évidemment. Il n'aurait pas pu coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui il n'avait aucune attirance physique. Mais en temps normal, il ne se serait pas comporté de la sorte. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son genre de collectionner les conquêtes d'un soir. Il était plutôt du style à d'abord faire plus ample connaissance avant d'envisager de passer un moment plus intime.

Il avait donné comme excuse à ses proches qu'il avait besoin de profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais il doutait qu'il ait jamais eu l'envie ou même l'idée d'en profiter comme cela. Les rares fois où il s'imaginait survivre à Voldemort - car oui, il lui était bien plus souvent arrivé de penser qu'ils mourraient tous les deux - il se voyait en compagnie de ses amis : Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, ... Il se voyait passer du temps avec eux, s'amuser ensemble. Et puis, peut-être, trouver un jour quelqu'un avec qui parcourir un bout de chemin.

Mais voilà, rien ne se passait jamais comme on le voulait. Et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il savait que ses proches ne le croyaient pas totalement. Il savait qu'ils se doutaient qu'il y avait une autre raison, plus profonde, qui expliquait son comportement. Ron et Hermione avaient, tout comme Sirius, essayé de discuter avec lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il savait qu'ils pensaient tous aux victimes de la guerre et plus particulièrement à Remus. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant que pour qu'il adopte un tel comportement libertin. S'il n'y avait eu « que » cela, il se serait saoulé, tout simplement.

Son comportement actuel était dû à une autre chose, personnelle, que personne ne savait. Et il n'était pas prêt de le dire à quelqu'un. Enfin si, quelques personnes étaient au courant mais elles étaient tenues au secret médical. Le responsable, quant à lui, était mort. Il l'avait lui-même tué. C'était à cause de lui, de ce qu'il lui avait infligé qu'il agissait ainsi. Il voulait lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas parvenu à le briser complètement, qu'il ne dégoûtait pas ses proches.

Le bruit de la porte de la Salle sur Demande se refermant le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se redressa légèrement et proposa à l'arrivant de se joindre à lui. Terry s'avança alors dans la pièce qui ne comportait pour seul mobilier qu'un lit, deux fauteuils et une table basse entre ces deux-ci. Le Serdaigle prit place en face de Harry qui lui servit un verre après que le jeune homme ait accepté son offre. Ils discutèrent ensuite quelques instants, le temps pour Terry de se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Harry se leva alors, déposant son verre sur la table, se dirigea vers l'autre étudiant et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le Serdaigle répondit avec plaisir au baiser et laissa Harry le remettre debout. Il noua ensuite ses bras autour du coup du Gryffondor qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Quand le baiser prit fin, Harry se détacha de son futur amant et le guida vers le lit où il le fit s'asseoir.

Alors que Terry allait reprendre là où ils en étaient, Harry l'arrêta.

« Attends deux secondes, s'il-te-plait. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait. C'est alors que la luminosité dans la Salle baissa considérablement. Dans cette pénombre, il pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette de Harry, pourtant proche de lui.

« Que... ? Pourquoi...?, demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je préfère le faire dans le noir. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. »

Il ne put ajouter autre chose car le Gryffondor lui avait à nouveau ravi les lèvres.

Il n'était pas encore 23h quand Harry sortit de la Salle sur Demande, seul. Terry s'était endormi. Il avait tout juste le temps de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor avant que ce ne soit l'heure du couvre-feu.

Il ne passait jamais la nuit entière auprès de ses conquêtes. C'était là l'une de ses règles. Parmi celles-ci, figurait l'honnêteté vis-à-vis de ses amants. C'était juste pour une nuit, pas plus. Il ne reprenait jamais deux fois le même amant. Et cela se déroulait toujours dans le noir le plus complet possible. Si on lui posait une question à propos de ça, il répondait la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit à Terry un peu plus tôt. La dernière règle était de partir avant le lever du soleil. En général, il ne restait même pas jusque là. Il attendait que son amant s'endorme avant de sortir du lit et de rentrer chez lui.

Il croisa Hermione au moment où il atteignait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. Il ne remarqua pas le soupir que poussa la jeune fille.

* * *

Dans les appartements d'un certain professeur de DCFM

Couché sur son lit, Sirius Black se demandait pour la centième fois au moins depuis la rentrée s'il avait eu finalement raison d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Il savait, bien évidemment, que cela l'amènerait à le croiser tous les jours, alors qu'il avait justement chercher à l'éviter au maximum depuis cet incident. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait à nouveau le voir sans crainte, vu que 7 mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis ce fameux jour.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se souvenait avec précision de cette matinée-là, comme si elle avait eu lieu hier. Et pourtant, cela datait de quelques jours à peine après la victoire de son filleul.

**Début du flashback**

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une semaine que les combats, du moins pour sa part – les Aurors, eux, traquaient les derniers Mangemorts- avaient pris fin. Une semaine qu'il vivait assez tranquillement au Square Grimmaurd. Une semaine que le Manoir, autrefois accueillant journalièrement des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, était pratiquement vide.

Une semaine qu'il hébergeait Severus Snape.

Dès la fin de la guerre, les Aurors avaient immédiatement entrepris de capturer tous les partisans du mage noir encore en vie. Tous les sorciers portant la Marque des Ténèbres étaient directement envoyés à Azkaban où ils attendaient d'être jugés de leurs crimes.

Seulement, parmi les marqués, se trouvaient Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, tous les deux espions au service de l'Ordre. Ils ne méritaient donc pas cet emprisonnement préventif. Cependant, la population sorcière, qui ne connaissait bien évidemment pas les rôles de chacun, aurait vu d'un mauvais œil la mise en liberté pure et simple de ces deux hommes.

Albus Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot, était alors intervenu. Il était rapidement parvenu à trouver un accord pour la famille Malfoy. Elle serait assignée à résidence avec un Auror en faction, en attendant que se déroulent les procès du père et du fils. En effet, Draco serait lui aussi jugé. Sa disparition au début de l'année scolaire ainsi que son absence sur les lieux des combats suscitaient bon nombre de questions.

Le cas de Severus Snape avait été un peu difficile à négocier. Le Directeur souhaitait que le professeur revienne à Poudlard, où il serait beaucoup plus utile. Le temps de convaincre les membres du tribunal, Snape devait donc demeurer à l'ancien quartier général, sous la garde de Black, comme c'était convenu. Ils ne voulaient pas en effet se défaire d'un Auror supplémentaire pour une simple mission de surveillance. Ils avaient besoin de tous leurs hommes disponibles pour traquer les Mangemorts en fuite.

On ne pouvait pas dire que cette cohabitation forcée ravissait les deux sorciers.

Pour mener à bien leurs missions, ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté leur inimitié. Ils étaient des adultes après tout. Ils étaient capables de faire la part des choses. Et puis, ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Leur montrer que, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas dans le passé, il y avait moyen de travailler ensemble, de mettre de côté leurs anciennes querelles pour atteindre un but commun.

Maintenant que ce but avait été atteint, ils n'avaient plus de raisons pour rester cordial l'un envers l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment envie de se disputer comme avant non plus. Mais cela, aucun des deux n'était prêt à l'admettre. Aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers que pour s'abaisser face à l'autre, que pour être celui qui engagerait en premier une discussion « amicale » entre eux. C'est pourquoi, ils faisaient en sorte de se croiser le moins possible, de ne jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'autre.

Ils attendaient donc tous les deux impatiemment de recevoir enfin une bonne nouvelle de la part de Dumbledore, qui arriva finalement le dernier jour du mois de janvier.

Comme à son habitude, Sirius était attablé, seul, à la table de la cuisine pour déguster le petit-déjeuner préparé par Kreattur. Il était en train de boire son café lorsqu'un hibou entra dans la pièce et déposa le courrier devant lui avant d'aller se percher sur l'une des chaises. L'animagus lui donna un toast à picorer puis feuilleta le courrier. Il y avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi qu'une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, espérant y lire ce qu'il attendait depuis sept jours maintenant. Le message n'était pas long et, à peine une minute plus tard, il se précipita dans les escaliers pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au second concerné.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Snape. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette pièce depuis qu'il l'avait prêtée au Serpentard. Il constata qu'un autre hibou attendait sur l'appuie de fenêtre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. N'apercevant pas Snape, il se dirigea vers la vitre et prit la lettre qu'apportait le volatile. Il reconnut le sceau officiel du Magenmagot.

« Puis-je savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer dans ma chambre et de lire le courrier qui m'est destiné ? »

Se retournant brusquement, Sirius tomba nez à nez avec le Maître des Potions. Celui-ci sortait manifestement de la salle de bain attenante où il venait de prendre une douche, comme ses cheveux encore humides en témoignaient. De même que le fait qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Les bras croisés et le regard noir, il attendait clairement une réponse.

« Je... Je n'ai pas ouvert la lettre », balbutia l'animagus, à la fois surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher ainsi que de le voir dans une telle tenue.

Il lui tendit alors le parchemin encore scellé que l'autre s'empressa de prendre.

« Que fais-tu donc ici ?, demanda-t-il après avoir vérifié ses dires.

- Je venais t'annoncer que tu étais autorisé à retourner à Poudlard dès aujourd'hui.

- Et... ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et cela te donne donc le droit de pénétrer dans ma chambre sans frapper ?

- J'ai frappé, se défendit Sirius. Mais tu n'as pas répondu.

- Et donc, tu es rentré. N'avais-tu donc pas la patience d'attendre quelques minutes ? Je sais que nous sommes tous les deux pressés de me voir quitter le Manoir mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là pour toi. »

L'ancien Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ses accusations. Oui, il était content que Snape s'en aille. Il supportait de moins en moins l'idée de savoir que l'autre homme se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, sans pour autant le voir. Mais était-ce effectivement à ce point-là ? Au point de surgir ainsi dans sa chambre alors qu'ils s'évitaient depuis une semaine ? N'y avait-il pas en fait vu là une excuse pour afin lui adresser la parole ?

Ne sachant que répondre, et bien malgré lui, il commença à laisser errer son regard sur le corps de son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que l'homme était bien foutu. Bon, il fallait avouer que les horribles robes noires qu'il portait à longueur de journée ne donnaient pas non plus envie de le regarder plus que nécessaire. Il était mince mais musclé. Quelques cicatrices parsemaient son corps.

« Oh, Black ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Euh... Oui, oui... Je m'excuse. Tu as raison, bégaya-t-il en revenant brusquement sur Terre. Je vais te laisser », ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il se précipita alors dans sa propre chambre et s'adossa à la porte, une fois celle-ci refermée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait reluqué Snape ? Il venait de le trouver attirant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un homme qui le perturbait vu qu'il était bi. Mais c'était le fait que ce soit Snape. Celui à qui il avait rendu la vie impossible durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi était-il donc entré ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la patience d'attendre ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, s'était-il montré dans cette tenue ?

Il espérait juste que le Serpentard n'avait pas remarqué son trouble ou, si c'était le cas, qu'il n'avait pas compris que son corps en était la cause.

**Fin du flashback**

Snape était parti directement après et Sirius ne l'avait donc pas revu avant d'arriver au château.

Quand il le croisa le jour de la rentrée dans les couloirs, il comprit qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Il ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder comme avant, indifférent, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se cachait sous ces habits-là.

Mais pourquoi donc était-il attiré par lui ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit.

Il redoutait que Snape ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Le Serpentard n'était pas un imbécile. Il remarquerait tôt ou tard que l'animagus évitait de le regarder. Il lui suffirait ensuite de faire le lien avec ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

_Combien de temps me reste-il avant qu'il ne comprenne ?_, se demanda-t-il.

C'est sur cette question sans réponse qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Poudlard n'était pas épargné des commérages et rumeurs en tout genre. Avec plusieurs centaines de sorciers vivant au même endroit, il était difficile de garder quelque chose secret ou de faire en sorte que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Surtout quand cela concernait un sorcier possédant une grande popularité. Ses faits et gestes passaient rarement inaperçus et étaient aussitôt rapportés aux autres occupants du château.

C'est ainsi que très rapidement, tout le monde fut mis au courant du comportement du Survivant. Ses deux conquêtes s'étaient bien évidemment vantées auprès des autres étudiants de leur maison d'avoir passé la nuit avec le Sauveur, même si théoriquement, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

En ce lundi matin, les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle ne parlaient presque que de ça. Ils avaient bien sûr appris pour Justin la semaine dernière mais Terry venait seulement de confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient : Harry avait bel et bien décidé de passer du bon temps entre les bras de la gent masculine de Poudlard. Certains essayaient de savoir qui serait le prochain sur la liste, d'autres émettaient des hypothèses sur les raisons de cet agissement.

Draco Malfoy, assis à la table des Serpentard, ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre toutes ces discussions. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle attitude auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il commençait maintenant ? Pourquoi juste au moment où il venait d'apprendre qu'il était son compagnon ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il agissait ainsi ? Était-il au courant de la situation et le défiait-il alors en ayant des aventures au nez et à sa barbe ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il avait confiance en ses proches. Ils lui avaient juré de ne rien dire à Harry et ils avaient tenu leur promesse, il en était sûr. Mais alors pourquoi ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui poussait Harry à agir de la sorte. Et puis, comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'aborder maintenant ?

Il n'avait en effet pas encore osé l'approcher. Il attendait le bon moment, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Y avait-il seulement un moment jugé adapté pour annoncer à la personne avec laquelle vous vous battiez ces dernières années que vous étiez dorénavant liés, désignés pour former un couple ? À sa décharge, il fallait avouer qu'il avait rarement vu le Gryffondor être seul. Soit il était en compagnie de ses deux amis, soit il discutait avec d'autres élèves. Draco s'était donc pour l'instant contenter de l'observer de loin le plus discrètement possible. Mais au vu de la situation actuelle, il doutait pouvoir un jour avoir cette conversation avec lui. Et puis, surtout, comment percevrait-il cette approche ? Le verrait-il comme une nouvelle conquête ?

Ces quinze premiers jours de cours lui avaient appris que Harry ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui. Il ne cherchait plus délibérément la provocation. Cela l'avait étonné. Vu la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à s'entendre lors des réunions de l'Ordre, même après avoir déclaré une trêve, et connaissant le caractère emporté des deux Gryffondor masculins du trio, il s'était dit qu'ils allaient très certainement reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que Weasley avait fait. Il lui avait lancé quelques piques au début mais le brun, quant à lui, n'était pas intervenu, tout comme Draco. Le recul accordé par la trêve l'avait fait réfléchir et le blond trouvait que ces disputes étaient dorénavant totalement infantiles et inutiles. Il avait passé l'âge pour ces chamailleries. Harry semblait penser la même chose, à sa grande joie. Ils s'étaient donc tous les deux contentés de regarder la Préfète-en-Chef sermonner le rouquin. Draco s'était dit alors que c'était une bonne chose, qu'il allait pouvoir essayer d'avoir une conversation cordiale avec Harry et lui expliquer enfin la situation. Mais maintenant, il n'y croyait plus.

De plus, la conduite du brun le blessait bien évidemment. Il ne ressentait pas ça comme une trahison ou un rejet, non. Harry ne lui avait pas explicitement déclaré son refus de devenir son compagnon. Il ne savait pas expliquer exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il se sentait blessé. En outre, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il commençait de plus en plus à ressentir le besoin d'être auprès de son compagnon. Son être le réclamait de plus en plus. Et cela n'allait pas s'améliorer avec le temps. Plus il patienterait avant de se lier avec le brun, plus ce besoin serait fort. Il était de plus en plus attiré par son lié, c'était une force, une magie contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Et apprendre que Harry passait certaines de ses nuits dans d'autres bras que les siens renforçait cette force.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette et croisa le regard de ses deux amis. Ceux-ci pouvaient voir qu'il était touché par le comportement du Gryffondor mais ils ne savaient que faire pour améliorer la situation sans rompre leur parole.

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Personne ne remarqua ce geste vu que le métis la retira presque aussitôt, au moment où les hiboux apportant le courrier du jour entrèrent par les fenêtres.

Comme chaque lundi depuis la rentrée, le jeune homme blond reçut une lettre de sa mère. Elle lui demandait comment cela se passait avec Harry, si leur relation avait évolué et le rassurait en lui rappelant que la magie veela ne se trompait jamais. Il hésitait à lui répondre honnêtement. Il avait peur de sa réaction s'il la mettait au courant du comportement de son futur gendre. Elle pouvait parfois agir de manière impulsive lorsqu'il était question du bien-être, de la vie de son fils unique. Il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne de le lui dire. Elle risquerait d'empirer la situation.

Des acclamations et des félicitations retentirent soudainement de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Comme tous les autres étudiants, Draco porta son regard vers la table des Gryffondor afin de déterminer l'origine de ces applaudissements. Il comprit bien vite que cela avait un rapport avec Harry mais ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison. Théodore se leva alors et alla trouver les Serdaigle, plus proches des Rouge et Or qu'eux.

« Harry est parrain, annonça-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Parrain ? De qui ?, demanda Blaise.

- De Teddy Lupin, le fils de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. »

Cette nouvelle n'étonna nullement le blond. Il savait que Harry avait toujours été proche du lycanthrope.

_Au moins, cela me donne quelque chose à écrire à ma mère_, pensa-t-il.

Les trois Serpentard se levèrent pour aller à leur premier cours de la semaine. Tout en se dirigeant vers les serres au fond du parc, Draco se fit la réflexion que quelque chose s'était améliorée durant les deux mois vacances.

Le regard que les autres étudiants portaient sur lui quand ils le croisaient avait changé par rapport à celui qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il était retourné à Poudlard fin de l'année passée. Alors que durant ses cinq premières années, presque tous l'avaient regardé avec un mélange de crainte et de respect dû à son nom, seul le mépris avait été visible dans leurs yeux l'année dernière.

Lorsque son père avait demandé sa protection à l'Ordre, Draco s'était vu contraint de devoir rester caché au Manoir des Black. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester à Poudlard, continuer à côtoyer les Serpentard après avoir affirmé son refus de combattre aux côtés de Voldemort. Plusieurs Vert et Argent faisaient en effet partie des recrues du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était donc pas en sécurité au château. Heureusement, Blaise et Théo n'avaient pas souffert à cause de lui. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient proches mais ils avaient réussi à les convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la trahison du blond, qu'ils n'étaient pas en contact avec lui lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans la nature. Dans un sens, ils n'avaient pas vraiment menti. Ils savaient que leur ami ne voulait pas rejoindre les rangs du Lord, tout comme eux, mais ne savaient pas que le mage noir avait déjà prévu de lui confier une mission.

Son père, par contre, avait bien évidemment été puni par Voldemort. Comment avait-il bien pu laisser s'échapper son fils et n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il se terrait ? Mais que sont donc quelques doloris face à la sécurité de ceux que l'on aime ?

Et comme si cette disparition soudaine ne suffisait pas, il ne s'était pas montré non plus sur le champ de bataille, préférant soigner les blessés. Bien sûr, il avait, de ce fait, aider à sauver des vies. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à redorer son image. Même si personne ne le lui disait en face, il savait très bien qu'on le traitait de lâche. Or, ce n'était pas faire preuve de lâcheté que de reconnaître de ne pas être doué pour les duels ! Il semblait avoir une prédisposition à soigner les gens, pourquoi n'aurait-il donc pas exploité cette aptitude à bon escient ?

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais l'attitude de ses condisciples l'avait affecté. Il n'avait jamais imaginé recevoir un tel « accueil » de leur part.

Mais heureusement, tout cela semblait devenir de l'histoire ancienne. Ce n'était ni de la crainte, ni du mépris mais plutôt une sorte d'indifférence voire, très rarement, une certaine reconnaissance que les étudiants lui adressaient maintenant. Cette dernière provenait généralement de ceux dont il avait aidé au rétablissement d'un proche.

_C'est surprenant comme un peu de recul permet aux gens de considérer les choses sous un autre angle_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il atteignait le lieu du cours.

Il s'assit à une table du fond, Blaise prenant place à sa droite. Alors que le professeur commençait à expliquer la plante qu'ils allaient étudier ce matin, le métis lui chuchota :

« Sincèrement, Draco. Il faut que tu parles à Harry. La situation ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »

Le bond souffla. Il savait que son ami avait raison mais il ne savait que faire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise pour amorcer la discussion ?

- N'importe quoi. Essaye de démarrer le dialogue avec quelque chose de neutre. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas le féliciter pour l'annonce de ce matin, par exemple » ?

Le jeune homme blond réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça. C'était effectivement une bonne idée.

« Et puis, à force de l'observer, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

- C'est si flagrant que ça ? », demanda-t-il, soudainement paniqué.

La grimace que lui offrit son ami en réponse ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il en pensait.

Or, le Serpentard ne voulait surtout pas que Harry commence à se douter de quelque chose. Sinon, dès qu'il l'approcherait, le brun se mettrait sur ses gardes.

Il était donc effectivement grand temps qu'il commence à l'approcher. Et il allait réaliser cette résolution dans l'heure qui suivait. Leur deuxième cours de la journée était Potions, en commun justement avec les Gryffondor. Son parrain pourrait donc intervenir si jamais ça tournait mal.

* * *

Dans les cachots, 10h30

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez me préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante dont vous trouverez la description à la page 10 de votre manuel. »

Les étudiants se rendirent donc à la page désignée par leur professeur avant de se diriger vers les armoires contenant les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation.

S'apprêtant à sortir de la réserve après avoir rassemblé tout ce dont il avait besoin, Draco s'aperçut que Harry avait visiblement des difficultés à mettre la main sur l'avant dernier ingrédient de la liste.

« La poudre est sur la troisième étagère, à droite », lui indiqua-t-il en passant près de lui.

Et avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse répondre, il ajouta :

« Ah, et au fait... Félicitations. »

Le brun le regarda, surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le félicitait. Lisant cette incompréhension sur le visage de son compagnon, Draco s'expliqua :

« J'ai appris que tu étais parrain. Félicitations.

- Ah, euh... Oui... Merci », bredouilla Harry.

Dérouté, il regarda le Serpentard rejoindre sa place, s'interrogeant mentalement sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu en tires une drôle de tête, chuchota Ron quand son ami s'installa derrière son chaudron.

- C'est Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que ce serpent a encore fait ?

- Il vient de me féliciter pour Teddy après m'avoir indiqué où se trouvait la poudre de griffon.

- Il a quoi... ?!, s'étrangla le rouquin.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?, demanda Hermione qui écoutait la conversation de ses deux amis tout en découpant ses racines de valériane.

- Ben... Je crois que je l'ai remercié...

- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... », grommela Ron.

Harry et Hermione l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose. Malfoy ne deviendrait pas aimable avec toi comme ça, sans aucune raison. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Ronald ! Arrête un peu de voir le mal partout ! Malfoy a juste fait preuve de politesse, tout simplement.

- Harry, tu ne lui as pas dit ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Miss Granger et messieurs Potter et Weasley. Je doute que votre discussion ait un quelconque rapport avec la potion que vous devez préparer. Dans le cas contraire, je vous prierai de faire part de vos remarques à l'entièreté de la classe.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il comme il ne recevait pas de réponse. Au travail. »

* * *

Les trois Gryffondor n'eurent pas l'occasion de reprendre leur conversation avant la fin de la journée.

Installés confortablement tous les trois dans des fauteuils dans un coin reculé de leur Salle Commune, Hermione reprit donc la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée quelques heures plus tôt.

« Bon, si vous me disiez enfin ce dont vous vouliez me parler tout à l'heure.

- J'ai remarqué que, depuis la rentrée, Malfoy se comporte bizarrement en ma présence. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrête pas de m'observer, comme s'il m'espionnait, exposa Harry.

- Et pourquoi donc ferait-il ça ? C'est absurde.

- Sauf s'il prépare quelque chose, intervint le rouquin.

- Ron, pourquoi donc ? Je veux dire, la guerre est finie. Harry a aidé à les innocenter lui, son père et son parrain. Et ils ne se chamaillent plus. Quel serait donc son intérêt ?

- Je ne comprend pas non plus, Hermione. Mais je t'assure que je me sens observé à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages.

- Peut-être a-t-il craqué sur toi », plaisanta Ron.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans un éclat de rire suite à cette remarque.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et ils enchainèrent sur un sujet plus léger, laissant pour l'instant de côté le Serpentard blond et ses manigances.

Cependant, le reste de la semaine qui passa ne fit que conforter Harry dans ses certitudes. Malfoy l'observait et tentait aussi de se rapprocher de lui. À chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le blond le saluait et essayait parfois d'entamer une conversation. Toujours sur des sujets banals. En outre, d'après ce qu'il savait, le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air d'abuser de son statut de Préfet-en-Chef. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Le Gryffondor se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête du Serpentard et était décidé à le découvrir.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé :) J'espère ne pas prendre autant de temps pour le suivant qui verra un rapprochement certain entre nos deux protagonistes... ;)

À bientôt :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Rating : M (justifié en fin de chapitre)

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, leurs alertes et/ou qui me laissent des commentaires :D

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

En ce premier samedi du mois d'octobre, la Grande Salle était exceptionnellement très animée à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Dans un peu plus d'une heure aurait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année scolaire. Et il n'opposerait pas n'importe quels adversaires. C'étaient les équipes Gryffondor et Serpentard qui s'affronteraient ce matin (1). Et bien que les événements de ces derniers mois avaient quelque peu rapproché les étudiants de ces deux maisons, elles n'en restaient pas moins rivales, surtout lorsqu'il était question de sport.

Qui allait gagner ? Avec quel écart de points ? Quelle serait la durée du match ? Serait-ce Potter ou Malfoy qui attraperait le Vif d'or ? Toutes ces interrogations, et bien d'autres encore, étaient sujettes à des discussions voire des paris.

À la table des Rouge et Or, tous les étudiants étaient sûrs de leur victoire prochaine. Surtout quand leur attrapeur leur avait annoncé sur quel balai il volerait. Seule son équipe, qui s'entrainait avec lui, était au courant depuis septembre. Harry leur avait demandé de se taire afin de surprendre les Serpentard et donc tenter ainsi de les déstabiliser juste avant le match.

« Tu as le nouvel Éclair de Feu ?! », s'exclama Dean.

Le brun acquiesça, tout sourire.

« On va leur mettre une raclée à ces serpents, ils ne sont pas prêts de l'oublier », assura Ron, confiant.

Il faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe, en tant que gardien, après avoir passé les épreuves de qualification au début de sa sixième année. Il n'avait malheureusement pas encore pu jouer beaucoup de matchs en raison de la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

À la table des Vert et Argent, Draco essayait de faire bonne figure et de montrer lui aussi sa volonté de battre leur adversaire.

« Le balai ne fait pas tout. Oh, c'est un avantage, c'est certain. Mais tout dépend de l'endroit où le Vif d'or apparaît. Si c'est près de Malfoy, celui-ci a toutes les chances de l'attraper le premier. N'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

- Oui, tu as entièrement raison, répondit-il à Harper, son capitaine.

- Et puis, tout ne repose pas sur lui non plus. Faites en sorte de marquer plus de points qu'eux », intervint Blaise.

Le Serpentard blond remercia son ami du regard tandis que la discussion continuait.

Draco savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à battre Harry. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas trop voyant et qu'ainsi, son équipe ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur. Il allait vraiment essayer de faire de son mieux.

* * *

Vers 11h, tous les étudiants ainsi que le corps enseignant avaient pris place dans les gradins le long desquels des bannières aux couleurs des deux équipes avaient été déployées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs, après avoir écouté le discours de leur capitaine visant à les motiver une dernière fois, pénétrèrent dans le stade. Ils furent accueillis par des acclamations de la part des spectateurs.

Madame Bibine appela près d'elle les deux capitaines pour qu'ils se saluent. Potter et Harper s'avancèrent donc au centre du terrain et se serrèrent brièvement la main. Après qu'ils eurent rejoint leur équipe respective, l'arbitre leur demanda de se placer sur leur balai puis siffla l'envoi du match. Les quatorze joueurs décollèrent aussitôt sous les cris de leurs supporters et sous les commentaires d'Anthony Goldstein, un élève de Serdaigle.

« ... Dobbs passe le Souafle à Capper qui évite de justesse un Cognard. Il tire et Gryffondor marque ! »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent des gradins de gauche.

« ... Robins perd le Souafle qui est récupéré par Harper. Il fait une passe à Vaisey et Serpentard marque ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les supporters dans les gradins de droite qui manifestèrent leur joie.

« ... Capper s'élance vers le but adverse mais est arrêté par un Cognard lancé par Baddock... »

Et cela continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude, ne laissant pas leur adversaire prendre l'avantage.

Les deux attrapeurs survolaient le stade en essayant de repérer la petite balle dorée. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore daigné se montrer.

Passant à proximité du Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller le provoquer. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour déstabiliser son opposant. Et même s'ils ne se querellaient plus en temps normal, sur le terrain, ils étaient « ennemis ».

« Tu n'as pas trop peur de te laisser distancer, Malfoy ?, nargua le Gryffondor.

- Le balai ne fait pas tout, répondit le Serpentard en reprenant la phrase prononcée par son capitaine quelques heures plus tôt.

- Non, mais ça aide vachement et tu ne vas pas tarder à t'en apercevoir », affirma-t-il en repartant à la recherche du Vif.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole, Draco tentait d'éviter de devoir nommer le brun. La première fois qu'il avait voulu l'interpeller, il avait failli l'appeler par son prénom, par habitude. Déjà que Harry lui semblait être perplexe face à son attitude, s'il commençait à ne plus l'appeler « _Potter »_, le Gryffondor se poserait immanquablement des questions supplémentaires.

Il n'osait pas aller trop vite avec lui. Pour le moment, ils avaient échangé quelques mots sur des banalités, sur les cours, ... Il voyait bien que Harry s'interrogeait sur son comportement mais il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué la situation. C'était trop tôt. Il doutait encore de la réaction qu'il aurait. Il en allait quand même de sa vie, il voulait prendre le moins de risques possibles. Surtout que le Gryffondor continuait à voir un nouvel étudiant tous les samedis soir. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à apprendre qu'il allait devoir se contenter d'une seule personne, en l'occurrence lui.

Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre son instinct. Le veela reconnaissait son compagnon et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se lier avec Harry. Et bien malgré lui, son attitude envers le brun changeait. Le veela voulait tout faire pour plaire à son compagnon, pour le convaincre de se lier avec lui. Ainsi, même s'il l'avait voulu, Draco n'aurait pu répondre méchamment à la pique lancée par Harry. C'était contraire à son instinct. Tant que le lien ne serait pas formé, il ne pourrait aller à l'encontre du Gryffondor. C'était sa nature soumise qui le faisait agir ainsi. Bien sûr, il ne conserverait pas une telle attitude pour le restant de ses jours. Une fois que le lien serait complet, il redeviendrait comme avant.

Tout à ses pensées, il avait continué à arpenter le terrain. Il arrivait au niveau de la tribune des Rouge et Or quand un éclat doré sur sa droite attira son attention.

Le Vif d'or !

Modifiant sa trajectoire sans lâcher la petite balle des yeux, il remarqua que Harry n'était pas dans les environs. Il ne l'avait certainement pas encore repéré. C'était sa chance. Il s'élança alors rapidement à la poursuite du Vif. Les scores qu'il avait entraperçus un peu plus tôt étaient serrés. Leur seule chance de victoire résidait dans cette balle.

Bien évidemment, sa brusque accélération fut immédiatement remarquée par le commentateur du match.

« Malfoy semble avoir repéré le Vif d'or et s'élance à sa poursuite. Potter derrière lui. Lequel des deux l'attrapera ? Malfoy est le plus proche de la balle mais Potter réduit l'écart ! Son nouveau balai fera-t-il la différence ? »

Les encouragements fusaient à travers le stade mais aucun des deux joueurs, concentrés sur leur objectif, ne les entendait. Harry réduisait en effet considérablement la distance et était maintenant juste derrière le Serpentard qui pouvait presque frôler de sa main les petites ailes blanches. Allongé sur son balai, le Gryffondor gagna encore du terrain et se retrouva au coude à coude avec le blond qu'il bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Draco tourna alors la tête vers Harry et aperçut son regard.

« Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor remporte le match ! »

Harry redescendit sur la terre ferme où les autres joueurs de son équipe le félicitèrent sous les acclamations de leurs supporters et les lamentations des Vert et Argent.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Sonné, il se trouvait toujours au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait regardé Harry après que celui-ci l'ait bousculé.

Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu mettre son compagnon en colère. Quand il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et avait vu son air furieux, il s'était arrêté. Le Gryffondor aurait été fâché de perdre face à lui. Or, le veela ne voulait pas contrarier son compagnon.

Ce qu'il avait craint c'était donc bel et bien produit.

Harper vint alors le chercher pour le ramener au vestiaire. Quand il pénétra dans le local, les autres joueurs le regardèrent tous bizarrement, attendant manifestement une explication. En silence, il marcha jusqu'à son casier, y déposa son balai puis commença à ôter ses protections. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Qu'il lui était impossible de mettre Harry en colère car il était lui-même était un veela et que le Gryffondor était son compagnon ? Non, il ne pouvait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? Tu semblais pourtant avoir l'avantage, demanda finalement son capitaine.

- Il a été plus rapide, c'est tout, répondit-il en enlevant une jambière.

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais figé sur place après qu'il t'ait poussé. Potter n'aurait-il pas triché en te lançant un sort ?, soupçonna Baddock.

- Harry n'a pas triché !, répliqua le blond en se retournant instantanément vers lui.

- Calme-toi, Draco, tempéra Harper sans remarquer l'emploi du prénom de l'attrapeur adverse. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les Gryffondor sont trop fair-play que pour faire cela. »

Mais le regard toujours suspicieux du batteur ne l'apaisa pas, au contraire. De quel droit se permettait-il de remettre en cause l'intégrité de son compagnon ?

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ?! Et puis si aviez mieux joué, tout n'aurait pas reposé sur moi ! Je ne suis pas le seul joueur de l'équipe, bon sang !, s'emporta le blond.

- Ah parce que maintenant, c'est de notre faute si nous avons perdu ?! Tu leur as laissé la victoire, tout simplement ! Déjà à table ce matin, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. Avais-tu déjà prévu ton coup ? »

Les autres joueurs intervinrent pour interrompre la dispute qui risquait à tout moment de dégénérer. Ils n'allaient quand même pas commencer à se battre entre eux.

Draco claqua la porte de son casier et quitta précipitamment le vestiaire. Blaise et Théodore l'attendaient dehors. Voyant l'état dans lequel leur ami se trouvait, ils ne dirent pas un mot et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre individuelle.

Une fois seul, il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, laissant couler ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce rien ne pouvait se passer convenablement ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ?

Épuisé et vidé à cause de toutes ces émotions, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Lançant un _Tempus_, il constata que c'était déjà l'heure du souper. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de sortir de sa chambre, de son cocon. Il ne souhaitait voir ni les Serpentard ni les Gryffondor. Pas après ce match. Des rumeurs allaient certainement circuler et il n'était pas prêt à y faire face. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte.

« Draco ? »

C'était Blaise. Il devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Théo et moi descendons souper. Tu veux que l'on te ramène quelque chose à manger ? »

Que ferait-il donc sans ses amis ? Ils le connaissaient si bien qu'ils savaient qu'il était inutile de lui demander s'il comptait les accompagner. À la place, ils lui demandaient simplement s'il avait besoin qu'ils lui rapportent quelque chose.

« Non merci, Blaise. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Il l'entendit s'éloigner.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude.

Il venait de terminer sa toilette lorsque ses amis vinrent le prévenir qu'ils étaient de retour. Mais il n'avait toujours pas envie de parler. Ils n'avaient pas insister.

Se réinstallant sur son lit, il se souvint alors de la joie qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son compagnon avait atteint sa majorité. Depuis qu'il avait lui-même eu dix-sept ans, il avait attendu ce jour-là avec impatience. Cela signifiait qu'il allait enfin connaître la personne qui lui convenait le mieux, celle qui partagerait sa vie, celle dont il tomberait amoureux. Il avait bien sûr toujours su, vu qu'il était un veela dominé, que ce serait un homme. Mais cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème.

Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas toujours accepté le fait qu'il ne choisirait pas lui-même son compagnon. Que tout était basé sur la magie, qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il avait été contre ce principe à l'entrée de l'adolescence. Il avait fait sa petite crise en voyant ses camarades commencer à flirter alors que lui ne le pouvait pas. Le veela dominé était effectivement fidèle à son compagnon même s'il ne le connaissait pas encore.

Puis, quand il avait vu des couples soi-disant amoureux se disputer et se séparer quelques mois plus tard, il s'était dit qu'il avait finalement de la chance. Car cela ne lui arriverait jamais. Un veela et son compagnon s'unissaient et s'aimaient pour la vie. Il avait alors complètement accepté sa condition.

Mais voilà que la magie lui avait désigné Harry. Que celui-ci couchait avec un mec différent toutes les semaines. Que son instinct se réveillait de plus en plus au point de ne même plus pouvoir battre le Gryffondor au Quidditch, un simple sport. Que les étudiants de sa maison lui en voulaient certainement.

Bref, c'était l'enfer. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Son estomac se rappela à lui en grondant. Attrapant sa baguette, il constata qu'il était déjà presque 22h. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, perdu dans ses pensées. N'ayant pas sommeil et sachant de toute façon qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir le ventre vide, il se leva, remit son uniforme et sortit de la pièce.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans les couloirs. Il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers les cuisines.

Enfin rassasié, il ne retourna pas directement dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de marcher. Il déambula alors dans le château silencieux au gré des escaliers pivotants. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre au septième étage. De là-haut, il avait une belle vue sur le parc éclairé par la lune pratiquement pleine.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui et sursauta lorsqu'on l'interpella :

« Alors Malfoy, ta défaite t'empêche de dormir ? »

* * *

Un peu plus tôt

C'était la fête dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Même si ce n'était que le premier match de la saison et que, par conséquent, rien n'était encore joué pour la Coupe, les Rouge et Or célébraient comme ils se devaient leur victoire sur les Vert et Argent. L'alcool coulait bien évidemment à flots parmi les étudiants les plus âgés.

Adossé contre un mur au fond de la Salle, un verre à la main, Harry Potter discutait avec Andrew Kirke, un élève de sixième année. Enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme étant une discussion. Ils flirtaient, en fait. Le jeune homme était ravi que le Sauveur ait jeté son dévolu sur lui pour cette nuit. Car il savait pertinemment bien qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Et il en reçut la confirmation quand l'attrapeur lui murmura à l'oreille d'aller l'attendre au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il le rejoindrait d'ici quelques instants. Le temps pour lui de remonter dans son dortoir prendre sa cape d'invisibilité sachant que l'heure du couvre-feu serait largement dépassée lorsqu'il reviendrait terminer sa nuit dans son propre lit. Même en étant bien entamé, Harry conservait certains réflexes, dont celui de ne jamais sortir sans ce vêtement si précieux.

Les escaliers n'en faisaient décidément qu'à leur tête ce soir et semblaient vouloir qu'il n'atteigne jamais la Salle sur Demande. Contraint et forcé, Harry dut faire plusieurs détours avant d'enfin accéder au bon étage. Mais il y était parvenu par un autre côté et se trouvait ainsi à l'opposé de sa destination finale. Soupirant une énième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la Salle Commune, il reprit sa route.

Et au détour d'un couloir, il l'aperçut. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, de dos. Le Gryffondor arrêta aussitôt sa progression pour l'observer discrètement.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il tentait en vain de déchiffrer le comportement du Serpentard. Pourquoi donc Malfoy s'intéressait-il à lui ? Quel était son but ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'essayer de sympathiser avec lui ? En soi, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas que le blond ait lui aussi décidé d'arrêter les disputes. Harry n'en voyait lui-même plus l'intérêt. Il trouvait que c'étaient des gamineries et qu'ils avaient par conséquent passé l'âge de se chamailler. Mais de là à vouloir se comporter comme des « amis », il y avait une marge. Qu'est-ce qui poussait donc Malfoy à agir comme cela ? Et puis, ce n'était pas tout. Il donnait aussi l'impression d'avoir perdu son air hautain, arrogant. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à profiter des avantages liés à son poste de Préfet-en-Chef.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry l'avait laissé faire, sans le questionner directement. Il doutait de toute façon que le Serpentard lui donne une explication de son plein gré. Il aurait très certainement cherché à noyer le poisson.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour l'interroger. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans ce couloir, sans personne pour les déranger.

Ayant totalement oublié qu'un charmant jeune homme l'attendait à deux couloirs de là, il s'approcha résolument du Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'observait. Avançant le plus silencieusement possible, il réfléchissait à une manière de l'aborder. L'alcool circulant dans son sang et lui montant à la tête lui donna une idée. Pourquoi n'enfoncerait-il pas le clou ? Il avait entendu au souper des étudiants dire que Malfoy, tellement surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le Gryffondor l'avait rattrapé, était resté sonné à la fin du match. L'énerver, c'était peut-être la solution pour le faire parler et lui faire avouer ses intentions. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres et, quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il lança l'offensive.

* * *

Draco se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il tombe sur lui ce soir ? Il n'était mentalement pas en état de lui parler. Pas après cette journée. Et avisant le regard que lui portait le Gryffondor, il constata que lui non plus n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait bu. Il venait très certainement de fêter sa victoire.

En clair, ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, pour se retrouver face à face.

« Et alors, tu ne me réponds plus maintenant ? », demanda Harry.

Lui répondre ? Il lui avait donc posé une question ? Trop surpris d'entendre sa voix, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le brun continua sur sa lancée :

« C'est bizarre. Ces derniers temps, tu es pourtant le premier à chercher à entamer la conversation avec moi. Note que ça aussi, c'est bizarre. En fait, toute ton attitude envers moi depuis la rentrée est bizarre. »

Que pouvait-il donc répondre à ça ?

« _Non, mon comportement n'est pas du tout bizarre. C'est tout à fait normal pour un veela de chercher à se rapprocher de son compagnon. Et oui, je suis un veela et tu es mon compagnon, Harry._ »

Il garda donc le silence, attendant la suite.

« Pourquoi agis-tu donc ainsi ? J'essaye de trouver une réponse mais aucune de celles qui me sont venues à l'esprit ne me convient. »

Harry arrêta de parler, réfléchissant pendant quelques minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Draco n'osait faire le moindre geste.

« J'ai une idée. Je vais t'énoncer mes hypothèses et tu n'auras qu'à bouger la tête pour acquiescer ou non. Ok ? Bon, je commence. »

Non, non, non. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord ! Il ne voulait pas que Harry l'apprenne ainsi. Il décida alors de ne pas bouger du tout.

« Tu agis sur ordre de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le Gryffondor attendit le mouvement de la tête du Serpentard. Mouvement qui ne vint pas. Il s'y attendait un peu. C'est pourquoi il fixait avec attention les traits de son visage, espérant que celui-ci le trahirait s'il donnait la bonne réponse.

« Tu prépares un mauvais coup. »

Non, ce n'était pas ça non plus.

« Tu en pinces pour moi. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cela. C'était Ron qui avait lancé cette hypothèse un soir en riant. Et c'était de loin la plus absurde de toutes celles qu'il avait échafaudées.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la réaction du Serpentard. Ce n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Le blond, déjà pâle en temps normal, avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage. Il était blême.

Pourquoi ? Comment Harry avait-il pensé à ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout logique que, de lui-même, le brun soumette l'idée d'une attirance. Il avait certainement dû lâcher cette phrase sous l'influence de l'alcool qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Il fallait absolument qu'il ne laisse rien transparaître de son état intérieur. Harry ne devait pas l'apprendre de cette façon. Et pas maintenant.

Mais le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui.

« Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu en pinces réellement pour moi, Malfoy ? Si je m'y attendais... »

Et lui alors ? Il s'y était peut-être attendu ?! Et puis, pourquoi donc Harry le regardait-il ainsi ? Comme si... Et par Merlin, il n'avait pas rêvé ?! Il avait bien prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix chaude ? Non... Ce n'était pas bon du tout...

« J'avoue que tu n'es pas mal, toi non plus... »

Il lui avait pratiquement susurré cette phrase à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry s'était en effet rapproché de Draco.

Le Serpentard ne savait que faire. La proximité de son compagnon lui faisait tourner la tête. Ajouter à cela les paroles qu'il lui murmurait... Le veela en lui semblait être ravi et voulait vraisemblablement laisser le brun continuer sur cette voie. Mais une petite partie de son cerveau encore consciente essayer de le raisonner.

« Dis-moi, Draco... Aimerais-tu passer cette nuit avec moi ? »

À l'entente de son prénom murmuré ainsi à son oreille, ses derniers neurones déclarèrent forfait et il soupira. Oui, il voulait passer la nuit avec lui. Et pas que celle-ci. Toutes les autres nuits aussi.

Le soupir que poussa le blond agit comme un signal sur Harry. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa. Il glissa ensuite une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'écarter. Mais Draco n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'éloigner sa bouche des lèvres si délicieuses de son compagnon. Celui-ci, sentant que le Serpentard le laissait faire, approfondit le baiser. Draco accepta avec plaisir que la langue du Gryffondor vienne taquiner la sienne. Le veela était au paradis. Il glissa alors à son tour les bras autour du coup du brun, rapprochant ainsi encore plus leurs deux corps. Ils ne mirent fin au baiser que lorsque le manque d'air se fit cruellement ressentir. Essoufflés, les joues rougies, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry et il chuchota :

« Je crois que l'on ferait bien de continuer cela dans un endroit plus intime, non... ? »

Le veela était entièrement d'accord. Prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, il le fit rapidement descendre les escaliers et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prononça le mot de passe et attira son compagnon à l'intérieur où ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce mais cela ne les gêna pas et ils atteignirent le lit sans trop d'encombre. En chemin, ils avaient déjà laissé tomber leur robe. Les mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec avidité, l'excitation de l'un augmentant celle de l'autre. Ils basculèrent sur le matelas et Harry, d'un mouvement habile, se retrouva au-dessus de Draco.

Le Gryffondor se redressa alors légèrement avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise blanche du Serpentard, embrassant au fur et à mesure chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée. Arrivé à la limite du pantalon, sa bouche refit lentement le chemin inverse et glissa ses mains sur les épaules du blond afin de lui ôter complètement le vêtement. Il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres tandis que Draco s'attaquait à sa propre chemise. Harry finit par la jeter au loin avant de recommencer à descendre le long du corps pâle, titillant d'abord ses deux boutons de chair avant de s'attaquer à son nombril.

Draco gémit sous ce traitement et ses mains agrippèrent fermement le drap sur lequel il reposait. Celles du Gryffondor avaient déjà détaché la ceinture du blond et dégrafé son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Le boxer ne tarda pas à subir le même sort.

Harry s'empressa alors de se débarrasser de ses derniers habits. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux préliminaires. À son tour complètement nu, il ravit à nouveau les lèvres de son amant tandis que l'une de ses mains commençait à caresser la virilité du blond dont il étouffa les gémissements par un baiser. Il quitta ensuite cette bouche tentatrice pour murmurer un sort de lubrification avant de préparer doucement le blond à sa venue.

Draco, qui avait fermé les yeux sous les caresses de son compagnon, ressentit aussitôt une douleur suite à cette intrusion qui s'éloigna grâce aux mouvements de va et vient exercés sur son membre. Il finit par ne plus ressentir que du plaisir et ne fut alors plus qu'une masse gémissante et impatiente.

Jugeant que son amant était prêt, Harry ôta ses doigts et força le Serpentard à se retourner sur le ventre.

Le plaisir disparut alors totalement pour ne plus faire place qu'à une douleur aiguë. Draco, sa tête enfouie dans un oreiller, avait si mal que des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Il savait très bien que la première fois ne se passait pas sans douleur mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point. Il lui semblait que tout son corps souffrait.

Harry s'était heureusement immobilisé derrière lui, attendant qu'il se détende. Pour l'y aider, il reprit ses attentions sur sa virilité tout en déposant des baisers sur sa nuque. Draco finit par se détendre peu à peu et Harry commença alors à bouger.

Mais le Serpentard constata quelque chose de bizarre. Si effectivement, la sensation de douleur générale s'estompait, celle au niveau de son cœur ne diminuait pas. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas logique. Pourquoi avait-il donc mal à cet endroit-là ?

Un coup bien ajusté de la part de son compagnon lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et écarquiller les yeux. Il arrêta alors totalement de réfléchir tandis que Harry s'évertuait à conserver le même angle tout en augmentant graduellement le rythme de ses mouvements de bassin.

Un peu plus tard, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, Harry accéléra la cadence sur le membre du blond qui se libéra rapidement, entrainant avec lui la jouissance du brun. Celui-ci, épuisé, s'écroula sur le dos du Serpentard.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, Harry se décala et se coucha aux côtés de son amant. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il finit par s'endormir dans le lit avec lui.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par la luminosité filtrant à travers les rideaux fermés de la fenêtre artificielle.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sentant poindre une migraine. Il avait décidément trop forcé sur la boisson hier soir. Il se redressa lentement dans le lit, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Alors que son regard arpentait la pièce inconnue, un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. Les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de la couverture ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne endormie à ses côtés.

Mais que faisait-il donc dans le même lit que Malfoy ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Et où était-il ?

Toutes ces questions n'arrangeaient en rien son mal de crâne. Il ferma alors les yeux et tenta de se souvenir des événements de la veille. La fête dans la Salle Commune. L'alcool. Malfoy dans un couloir. Le baiser. La chambre. La nuit.

Il rouvrit en grand les yeux.

Il avait couché avec Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et que faisait-il encore dans sa chambre ?

Il sortit alors rapidement du lit et entreprit de rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Il venait de mettre son boxer et était en train de reboutonner sa chemise quand Draco se réveilla à son tour. Celui-ci, ne sentant plus une douce chaleur l'envelopper, ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Mmm, Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

- Je me rhabille.

- Pourquoi... ? Reste. Reviens dans le lit, dit-il déboussolé et encore dans les vapes.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu donc que je reste ?, interrogea le brun en enfilant ses chaussures.

- Ben... Heu... »

Draco était perdu. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son compagnon voulait-il donc partir ? Et pourquoi avait-il mal à la poitrine ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement.

« Écoute Malfoy, commença Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Nous avons passé un bon moment ensemble, mais c'est tout. Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous même si j'en ai enfreint une en restant toute la nuit avec toi.

- Que... ? Quoi... ? Quelles règles ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang ? Et pourquoi la douleur augmentait-elle ?

« C'était juste le coup d'un soir, Malfoy. Pas plus », répondit-il en sortant.

La porte ne s'était pas encore refermée que Draco s'effondra dans son lit, inconscient.

* * *

(1) D'après l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, le premier match de Quidditch se déroule normalement début novembre. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai avancé cette rencontre d'un mois.

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteure sinon la suite ne sera jamais postée ^^ Mais les avis/remarques/critiques sont toujours les bienvenues ^^

À bientôt :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Waouw ! Je suis passée de 79 à 120 reviews ! Je n'en reviens pas :O Comme quoi, il suffit de terminer sur un cliffhanger pour que les lecteurs se manifestent XD Bon, promis, j'essayerai de pas faire le coup à chaque fois ;) Mais sachez que ça fait très plaisir de recevoir autant de commentaires, donc ne vous arrêtez pas sur votre lancée ;)

Comme d'habitude, les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil.

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le jet brûlant de la douche détendait ses muscles endoloris et dissipait les dernières brumes de sommeil et d'alcool. Les idées un peu plus claires, Harry repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il allait coucher avec Malfoy, il aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur. Tout comme Ron et lui avaient d'ailleurs rigolé lorsque le rouquin avait émis cette hypothèse farfelue.

Et pourtant...

Il venait bel et bien de passer la nuit avec le Serpentard blond. Et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait vraiment dû boire plus que de raison hier soir pour avoir effectué un tel rapprochement avec Malfoy. Il n'avait en effet jamais envisagé la possibilité que le Serpentard figure un jour sur la liste de ses conquêtes.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'était endormi dans son lit. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait en compagnie de son amant d'un soir. Était-ce encore une fois une conséquence de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée ? Pourtant, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas toujours fait très attention à ce qu'il buvait lorsqu'il sortait en boîte de nuit et que cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de rejoindre son propre lit au Manoir.

Ce n'était donc pas normal, tout comme le comportement de Malfoy, d'ailleurs.

Le Serpentard, sobre d'après ses souvenirs, avait couché avec lui de son plein gré et n'avait pas du tout l'air de le regretter ce matin. Il avait même plutôt l'air d'avoir envie qu'il reste avec lui. Malfoy savait pourtant très bien comment il fonctionnait. Tout Poudlard savait qu'il ne restait jamais avec ses conquêtes plus que le temps nécessaire.

C'était étrange.

Et puis cette sorte de passion qui les avait emportés tous les deux. En y repensant, Harry se disait que même s'il avait voulu mettre fin à leur échange, il n'y serait sûrement pas parvenu.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve ce qui se passait avec Malfoy. Car après cette nuit, non seulement aucune de ses questions n'avait obtenu de réponse valable mais d'autres interrogations s'étaient ajoutées à la liste.

Ayant terminé de se laver, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, sortit de la douche et se sécha. Une fois habillé, il inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Satisfait de l'image que la glace lui renvoya, il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et pénétra dans le dortoir où les autres étudiants commençaient tout doucement à se réveiller. Le dimanche, les élèves étaient autorisés à faire une petite grasse matinée. Ses camarades furent par conséquent surpris de le voir déjà prêt à descendre dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il était en général l'un des derniers à se lever.

« Hé bien vieux, tu es tombé du lit ?, demanda Seamus en étouffant difficilement un bâillement.

- Ou alors, c'est ce cher Andrew qui ne t'a pas assez fatigué cette nuit », ajouta Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Ses camarades aimaient le charrier à propos de ses escapades nocturnes. Contrairement à d'autres, ils ne questionnaient pas Harry afin de connaitre le pourquoi du comment de son comportement. Ils disaient qu'il avait bien raison d'en profiter et que, s'ils étaient à sa place, ils feraient de même. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir que certains ne cherchaient pas à obtenir des explications sur ses agissements. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de blaguer là dessus avec eux.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la remarque de Dean ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Il avait complètement oublié Andrew ! Il se retint de justesse de se frapper le front et essaya de trouver rapidement quelque chose à répondre sans mentionner Malfoy.

« Non... Finalement, je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec lui. J'avais un peu trop bu hier soir alors j'ai préféré marcher un peu avant d'aller me coucher. »

Ils le regardèrent, étonnés. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée que Harry passait la nuit du samedi au dimanche seul.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas lésiné sur l'alcool, confirma Ron. Mais bon, tu avais une bonne raison. »

Rassuré que ses amis croient à son histoire, il sortit du dortoir et alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, pratiquement vide à cette heure, en attendant que ses camarades se préparent.

Il avait totalement oublié le jeune homme. Il n'en revenait pas... Et même ce matin, il n'avait pas eu la moindre pensée pour le Gryffondor auquel il avait posé un lapin. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui. Décidément, rien ne tournait rond pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas osé dire à ses amis qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Malfoy, en sa compagnie. Premièrement, c'était un Serpentard. Même si les étudiants ne se disputaient plus ouvertement, il était encore inconcevable qu'un Gryffondor ait une aventure avec un Vert et Argent. Deuxièmement, c'était Malfoy. Sa Némésis durant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix lors de l'arrivée du blond dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ça restait toujours Malfoy.

D'ailleurs, comment celui-ci allait-il réagir ? Se vanterait-il d'avoir été la nouvelle conquête du Sauveur ? Non, certainement pas. Car cela reviendrait à dire qu'il s'était laissé baiser par son ancien rival.

Cette constatation laissa Harry perplexe. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le blond était du genre à se laisser dominer. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait non plus jamais pensé que le Serpentard était gay. Pour lui, tous les Malfoy étaient des hétéros pure souche. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec cette famille.

En effet, il ne s'était déjà pas attendu à ce que les Malfoy changent ouvertement de camp lors de la guerre ni à ce que le fils admette posséder plus d'aptitudes pour soigner que pour combattre. Cette mise en retrait volontaire de sa part ne collait pas du tout avec l'idée que Harry se faisait du Serpentard.

Et puis maintenant ça. Quelle autre révélation allait-il encore apprendre sur son compte ?

Et heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé avant lui. Il n'osait imaginer si...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus qu'il fut rejoint par Ron. Harry se leva alors et descendit avec lui pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Ce furent des coups frappés à sa porte qui le réveillèrent. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais gémit de douleur dès qu'il fit un mouvement. Il avait l'impression que tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient mal.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Le tambourinement incessant l'empêchait de se concentrer et augmentait son mal de tête. Au prix d'un certain effort, il parvint péniblement à s'asseoir sur son matelas. Les coups s'arrêtèrent à cet instant et deux voix se firent entendre.

« Draco ! Ouvre !

- Tu vas bien ?! »

C'étaient donc ses deux amis qui le réveillaient ainsi. Charmant. Sachant qu'ils allaient recommencer à martyriser ses oreilles et sa pauvre porte, il leur répondit d'une voix faible :

« C'est bon, je vous ouvre. Deux minutes. »

Trop mal en point que pour se lever, il tendit la main vers sa baguette et fit venir à lui sa chemise et son boxer afin d'être relativement décent face à ses visiteurs. Il s'habilla tant bien que mal puis, d'un mouvement de poignet, actionna ensuite l'ouverture de sa chambre.

Blaise et Théodore entrèrent aussitôt en trombe dans la pièce, visiblement inquiets.

« Par Merlin, Draco, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne t'ayant pas aperçu au petit-déjeuner et vu que tu ne répondais pas à nos appels, nous avons cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !, débita Blaise d'une seule traite en s'approchant de lui.

- Manifestement, il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose de grave », constata Théo en remarquant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami.

Depuis qu'ils connaissaient Draco, c'était la première fois que le blond les accueillait ainsi. Les traits tirés, assis dans son lit, les couvertures recouvrant ses jambes, et portant une chemise chiffonnée. Sûrement celle de la veille. Son visage fatigué indiquait qu'il n'avait pas dû passer une très bonne nuit.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil tandis que le métis s'asseyait au bord du lit.

« Draco, que s'est-il passé ?, demanda doucement Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas. Je... J'ai mal partout... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Serpentard se relève et aille chercher une potion Anti-Douleur dans la salle de bain. Les Préfets-en-Chef avaient en effet à leur disposition quelques potions de premier soin, et notamment celle contre les douleurs.

Blaise se rassit sur le lit pendant que son ami avalait d'un trait le breuvage en grimaçant légèrement. Ils attendirent tous les trois que le remède fasse son effet avant de parler à nouveau.

Au moment où la douleur s'estompa, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit immédiatement après lorsque les événements de ces dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire.

Voyant que leur ami commençait à paniquer, Blaise et Théo posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules et lui intimèrent de respirer calmement pour se calmer.

Quand le blond parvint enfin à prononcer quelque chose, seul le prénom de Harry sortit de sa bouche, comme une litanie.

« Draco, murmura Théo, que s'est-il passé avec Harry ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Le mouvement de tête négatif rassura quelque peu les deux jeunes hommes.

« Il... Nous... »

Il prit une profonde respiration.

« Nous avons couché ensemble... », murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Abasourdis. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour caractériser les deux Serpentard. Leur ami avait couché avec Harry, son compagnon ? Mais pourquoi n'était-il donc plus là ? Et comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Draco n'était pas du tout dans son état normal.

« Draco, tu dis que Harry et toi, vous avez couché ensemble cette nuit ? », questionna Théo, le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Quand tu dis « coucher », c'est vraiment ce que je pense ou vous avez simplement dormi ensemble ?, demanda-t-il pour éclaircir la situation.

- Non, c'est bien ce que tu penses...

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !, s'exclama Blaise. Si c'était le cas, Harry serait là, auprès de toi dans ce lit ! Tu nous as dit que les premiers jours suivant la création du lien, le veela et son compagnon ne se quittaient pratiquement pas ! Et puis, pourquoi avez-vous couché ensemble aussi vite ? Ce n'est pas logique ! »

L'éclat de voix du métis obligea Draco à se prendre la tête entre les mains, sa migraine revenant.

« Calme-toi, Blaise. Tu vois bien qu'il ne supporte pas que l'on crie. »

Avisant son ami, le métis se calma instantanément.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas.

- Et si tu nous expliquais ? », demanda Théo en se tournant vers le blond.

Draco entreprit donc de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où le Vif d'or était apparu lors du match. Quand il arriva au passage où Harry et lui s'étaient embrassés dans le couloir, il rougit et ne put continuer. Un veela soumis était en effet pudique vis-à-vis de sa sexualité. Il ne pouvait en parler librement qu'avec son compagnon uniquement. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il puisse leur avouer avoir couché avec lui. Mais ses amis n'eurent pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre.

« Et après ?, demanda Théo pour essayer de mettre fin au moment de gêne.

- Il s'est endormi puis est partit tôt ce matin.

- Il est partit comme ça, sans dire un mot ?

- Non, il a dit que...

- Que quoi ? », demanda-t-il en voyant que son ami ne continuait pas sa phrase.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas dire ces mots-là. Il ne voulait pas les dire à haute voix. Les entendre raisonner dans sa tête était déjà bien trop pénible. Il ne pouvait pas les prononcer oralement.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard. À la vue des yeux de leur ami brillants de larmes difficilement contenues, ils avaient une idée de ce que le Gryffondor avait pu dire ce matin en partant, connaissant le comportement de Harry depuis la rentrée.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment a-t-il pu partir comme ça ?, s'interrogea le métis.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus. »

Draco non plus n'avait pas d'explication. Il ne voyait pas comment cela était possible. Il n'y avait jamais eu mention d'un cas similaire dans sa famille. C'est vrai qu'il était le premier veela soumis parmi les Malfoy. Mais cela ne devait rien changer au fait que, une fois le lien formé, le veela et son compagnon ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner beaucoup l'un de l'autre durant les premiers jours.

Et pourquoi donc avait-il eu si mal à son réveil ? D'ailleurs, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine n'avait pas totalement disparue. Depuis quand était-elle là ?

Il se repassa encore une fois au ralenti les images dans la tête et étouffa un cri de stupeur à l'aide de sa main quand il comprit.

« Draco, Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le... Le lien... Il n'est pas... complet..., chuchota-t-il.

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues.

« Comment ça, le lien n'est pas complet ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Mes... Mes ailes... Elles ne sont pas... apparues... », sanglota-t-il.

* * *

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec et l'envoya rejoindre tous les autres qui s'amoncelaient au bout de son lit. Il était désespéré. Il ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions. Depuis que ses deux amis avaient quitté sa chambre, il avait compulsé tous les ouvrages traitant des veelas qu'il avait pris avec lui à Poudlard en vue de les donner à Harry pour qu'il puisse apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur leur lien. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlait ou ne mentionnait une seule fois la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était perdu et ses émotions étaient plus que confuses. Pour s'aider à y voir plus clair, il avait d'ailleurs écrit sur un parchemin toutes ses questions et incompréhensions.

_Pourquoi Harry avait-il voulu coucher avec lui ?_

_Pourquoi lui-même s'était-il laissé faire ?_

Ça, il le savait. C'était à cause de sa nature veela. C'était son instinct, mis à rude épreuve ces dernières semaines, qui avait contrôlé ses gestes, son attitude.

_Pourquoi ses ailes n'étaient-elles pas apparues ?_

_Pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur dans la poitrine ?_

_Comment Harry avait-il pu partir ?_

_Pourquoi s'était-il évanoui ?_

Il avait trouvé une réponse à cette dernière question. Il s'était évanoui lorsque le Gryffondor lui avait dit qu'il n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir, comme les autres. Sous le choc, il avait défailli, ressentant cela comme un rejet de la part de son compagnon. En fait, c'était bel et bien un rejet. Quand Draco l'avait compris, il avait à nouveau paniqué. Il aurait normalement dû mourir suite à cela. Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Non pas qu'il souhaitait être mort mais il voulait connaître la raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

Il en avait déduit que cela devait provenir du fait qu'un certain lien s'était quand même établi entre eux, lui épargnant ainsi de mourir. Mais pourquoi le lien ne s'était-il donc pas formé totalement ? Et la douleur, était-elle due au rejet ou au fait que le lien n'était que partiel ?

Blaise et Théo lui avaient conseillé de demander de l'aide à ses parents. Mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas leur raconter cela. De même, il leur avait interdit de parler de cela à qui que ce soit. C'était à lui d'arranger la situation. C'était son histoire, son compagnon.

_Mon compagnon..._, pensa-t-il.

À nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne savait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait déjà pleuré cette journée. Son compagnon l'avait rejeté... À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il fondait en larmes.

Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir. Il ne voulait ni croiser ses camarades Serpentard ni croiser Harry. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Il savait très bien que demain, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas sécher les cours. Il voulait juste retarder le plus possible le moment où il serait obligé de sortir de son cocon. Il n'avait même pas voulu se rendre de lui-même dans les cuisines pour aller chercher à manger. Blaise et Théo s'étaient donc chargés de lui rapporter quelque chose à grignoter. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était complètement noué.

Essuyant les traces laissées par ses larmes sur son visage, il se leva et alla mettre son pyjama. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Mardi soir, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor

Hermione releva les yeux de son parchemin. Elle venait de terminer la rédaction de son devoir en Arithmancie. Ron jouait aux échecs avec Dean sous le regard distrait de Harry qui avait abandonné la lecture de son livre posé sur ses genoux. Depuis dimanche, la jeune fille le trouvait bizarre, il était comme absent.

Elle rangea ses affaires puis alla s'installer aux côtés de son ami qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne la remarqua même pas. Elle regarda pendant quelques minutes les deux jeunes hommes qui jouaient tout près d'eux. Comme à son habitude, le rouquin était en passe de gagner la partie.

« Ron est vraiment un piètre joueur, tu ne trouves pas ?, dit finalement la Gryffondor pour entamer la discussion.

- Hm, hm. »

Hermione soupira. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le secoua légèrement.

« Harry !

- Hein ? Oui, quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, rien, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait autre chose, pas vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne dupa nullement la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher, ajouta-t-il en refermant son livre et se levant. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, Harry », répondit-elle, songeuse.

Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme lui cachait encore ?

« Échec et mat !, triompha Ron.

- Pfff, ce n'est même plus amusant de jouer contre toi, râla Dean. Tu gagnes à tous les coups.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le meilleur ! »

Grommelant à propos de la modestie inexistante de son camarade, Dean alla ranger l'échiquier tandis que le rouquin se dirigea vers le canapé où était assise Hermione.

« Harry n'est plus là ?, demanda-t-il en s'installant à la place qu'occupait le brun quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Non, il était fatigué alors il est parti se coucher.

- Ok. Vous avez un peu discuté ?

- Non. Il ne m'a toujours rien dit.

- Je vois... »

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux côte à côte durant quelques minutes avant que Ron ne se relève et l'informe qu'il allait rejoindre leur ami dans le dortoir.

Une fois seule, Hermione retomba dans ses réflexions. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir impuissante face à l'attitude de Harry. Il y avait plusieurs choses que le jeune homme gardait pour lui, qu'il ne partageait pas avec eux, ses amis. Déjà la raison de son comportement libertin. Il y avait une autre explication que celle qu'il leur avait donnée. Elle le savait mais ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que c'était. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait rien en l'interrogeant, elle avait arrêté de le questionner à ce sujet et avait espéré qu'il se confierait de lui-même. Mais pour le moment, il ne leur avait encore rien dévoilé.

Et il avait dû se passer quelque chose de nouveau ce week-end. Mais quoi ? Cela avait-il un lien avec ses rendez-vous nocturnes ou pas ? Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Car elle le pressentait. D'ici peu de temps, des problèmes allaient faire leur apparition.

* * *

Lundi matin, dans la Grande Salle

« Je me demande bien ce qui peut mettre Malfoy dans un tel état », s'interrogea Hermione en tartinant un toast de confiture.

Ron, attrapant le plat de bacon, haussa nonchalamment les épaules, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? ». Harry, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il était pâle et les cernes visibles sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il ne devait pas très bien dormir.

Il n'avait pas reparlé à Malfoy depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et le blond n'avait pas non plus cherché à lui adresser la parole. Ils s'évitaient tous les deux. C'était comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le Serpentard n'avait rien dit à personne. Les autres élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Et cela lui convenait très bien. Ainsi, ses amis et Andrew pensaient qu'il leur avait dit la vérité. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs pardonné sans trop de problème. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait proposé un second rendez-vous samedi passé, rendez-vous qu'il avait honoré de sa présence cette fois-ci.

Cependant, il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il avait ressenti un certain malaise en couchant avec le Gryffondor, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Comme si quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas coucher avec Andrew. Il ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause. Il verrait bien si cela se reproduisait ce week-end et aviserait alors à ce moment-là.

* * *

Lundi vers 15h30, au cours de DCFM

Draco commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Il était presque à bout de force et le cours assez physique de cette après-midi n'arrangeait rien. Le professeur Black alternait en effet les cours théoriques et pratiques et ce lundi, ils devaient s'exercer à lancer les sortilèges appris lors de leur dernière leçon. Pour ce faire, ils s'affrontaient en duel. Heureusement, dans son malheur, il avait quand même encore un peu de chance. Blaise était son partenaire adverse. Il connaissait donc l'état dans lequel se trouvait le blond et essayait de l'épuiser le moins possible tout en évitant d'attirer l'attention du professeur.

La santé de Draco déclinait depuis une bonne semaine. Plus exactement, depuis que Harry l'avait rejeté. Il ne mangeait presque plus, avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil et, quand il parvenait enfin à s'endormir, ce n'était que pour quelques heures à peine.

Il dépérissait tout simplement parce que son compagnon avait refusé le lien entre eux.

Mais ce furent les nouvelles entendues ce matin au petit-déjeuner qui l'achevèrent presque. Ce samedi, Harry avait de nouveau passé la nuit avec un autre étudiant. Il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. C'était comme si le dernier espoir du Serpentard s'envolait. Il avait bêtement espéré, au fond de lui, que le Gryffondor allait venir le trouver pour s'expliquer. Voire pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il s'était dit que, peut-être que grâce à leur aventure, la magie allait opérer plus vite. Que Harry allait enfin ressentir des sentiments pour lui.

Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour Harry, il n'était encore qu'une conquête de plus. Draco devait donc attendre. Mais en aurait-il la patience et, surtout, le courage ? Arriverait-il à supporter de savoir que son compagnon couchait avec d'autres personnes que lui ? Déjà que cela le blessait avant qu'ils ne se lient partiellement, maintenant c'était bien pire. C'était comme s'il refusait une seconde fois leur lien, leur union.

Toute cette semaine, il n'avait pas non plus pu parler avec Harry. Il n'avait pas pu l'aborder à nouveau, comme il le faisait avant, pour discuter. Il voulait le faire mais ne le pouvait pas à cause du rejet. Le veela ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son compagnon. Il lui avait dit, implicitement, qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Et le veela s'était par conséquent tenu à l'écart. Draco n'avait donc plus essayé de se rapprocher du Gryffondor même s'il en mourait d'envie.

Soudainement, son bouclier de protection céda sous le sortilège lancé par Blaise et le Serpentard se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Le métis accourut aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever.

« Draco, chuchota-t-il en prenant son bras afin de le remettre sur ses pieds, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il faut que tu dises à Black que tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Ça va aller, répondit son ami, essoufflé. Je n'étais pas assez concentré, c'est tout. »

Mais Blaise ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu sa langue, comme Draco le lui avait demandé. Mais là, c'était trop. Son ami n'allait pas s'en sortir s'il continuait ainsi.

Le blond avait fermé les yeux et s'était appuyé contre le mur afin d'essayer de récupérer un peu et de reprendre son souffle. C'était le moment ou jamais. Blaise se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le professeur qui donnait des conseils à deux Gryffondor un peu plus loin.

Mais il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre à temps.

Un « Draco ! » retentit dans la salle de classe.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent brusquement vers la jeune fille qui avait crié. Puis vers l'étudiant étendu à terre que Daphné Greengrass pointait du doigt.

Sirius Black se précipita alors immédiatement auprès de son élève, suivi de près par Zabini et Nott. Les autres élèves se rapprochèrent à leur tour pour former un demi-cercle autour d'eux.

« Mr Malfoy ?! Qu'avez-vous ? Vous avez été touché par un sort ? Lequel ? »

Mais Draco, bien que toujours conscient, ne réussit pas à émettre un seul son. Il était beaucoup trop faible.

Le professeur le prit alors dans ses bras et s'avança vers la sortie.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Le cours est suspendu jusqu'à mon retour !

- Je vous accompagne, professeur », intervint alors Blaise.

Black acquiesça sans discuter. Il savait que Zabini était un ami proche de Malfoy. De plus, c'était avec lui que le jeune homme blond avait fait équipe lors de ce cours. Il pourrait donc très certainement être utile pour déterminer ce qu'avait le Serpentard.

Une fois le professeur parti, les étudiants restant commencèrent à bavarder entre eux. La plupart émettaient des hypothèses sur la cause de l'état de Malfoy. Tout à leurs conversations, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la disparition d'un troisième étudiant. Théodore Nott avait en effet lui aussi quitté le local et se dirigeait prestement vers les cachots.

* * *

Je sais, je termine encore une fois d'une façon assez sadique ^^ Mais bon, Draco est toujours conscient cette fois-ci ^^

Encore un tout grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent. Comme d'habitude, vos avis/remarques sont les bienvenus et je réponds à tout le monde (en général, quelques jours, voire quelques heures, avant que je ne poste le chapitre suivant) ;)

À bientôt :)


	8. Chapitre 7

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette si longue attente mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre. Je crois bien que je l'ai réécrit au moins cinq fois...

À partir de maintenant, les RAR des anonymes se trouveront sur mon LiveJournal.

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Severus Snape parcourait avec empressement la distance séparant les cachots de l'infirmerie. Théodore Nott venait de l'avertir du malaise dont Draco avait été victime. Le jeune homme avait frappé à sa porte en plein milieu du cours qu'il donnait aux Serdaigle et aux Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Il avait tout d'abord failli rabrouer la personne qui osait ainsi venir le déranger. Mais quand il avait vu qui se tenait devant lui à l'entrée de sa salle de classe et l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les yeux de l'étudiant, il était aussitôt sorti de la pièce, afin de savoir ce qui se passait avec son filleul. Car il ne pouvait qu'être question de lui. Aussitôt après avoir été mis au courant de la situation, il était parti s'enquérir de son état de santé, laissant le jeune Serpentard surveiller ses élèves durant son absence.

Le Maître des Potions avait bien évidemment remarqué que Draco n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ces derniers temps. Il l'avait d'ailleurs convoqué dans son bureau jeudi soir passé pour s'entretenir avec lui à propos de sa relation avec Potter. Il avait voulu savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux.

**Début du flashback**

L'horloge posée sur la cheminée venait tout juste de sonner 20h lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Le professeur se leva et alla ouvrir à son invité qui faisait, comme toujours, preuve d'une ponctualité exemplaire.

« Bonsoir Draco.

- Bonsoir Parrain. »

Severus se décala pour laisser entrer son filleul puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil tandis que Draco prenait place dans le siège face à lui.

« Bon, comme je te l'ai dit dans le message que je t'ai envoyé ce matin, je souhaiterais savoir où tu en es avec Potter. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que vous vous côtoyez à nouveau et j'aimerais savoir comment cela se passe entre vous.

- Ce sont mes parents qui t'ont demandé de mes nouvelles ?

- Ils trouvent effectivement que tu restes un peu vague dans tes lettres et aimeraient avoir plus de précision. Mais je n'ai nullement besoin d'une demande de leur part pour m'intéresser à toi. Alors ? Où en êtes-vous ?

- Notre relation évolue doucement. Nous discutons de temps en temps de choses et d'autres quand nous nous croisons dans les couloirs, entre deux cours.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Draco, soupira-t-il. Cela ne sert à rien de me mentir. Je vois parfaitement bien que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme ces derniers jours, même si tu essayes de donner le change. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Potter récemment ?

- Non. Rien du tout », dit-il tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son parrain.

Severus Snape s'adossa alors dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Son filleul ne lui disait pas tout, il le savait. Tout comme le jeune homme savait que son parrain n'était pas dupe.

« Je pense, reprit Draco, que cela est dû au fait que notre rapprochement est encore assez faible alors que ça fait plus de deux mois que Harry a fêté son anniversaire. »

Le Maître des Potions prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Cela pouvait en effet être le cas. Ça semblait même logique. Le veela pouvait se sentir fatigué de « lutter » contre une évolution plus rapide. Mais il n'était pas un spécialiste en matière de veela.

Cependant, la façon dont le jeune homme avait émis cette hypothèse sonnait faux. C'était comme s'il voulait absolument le convaincre alors qu'il savait lui-même que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

« Cela me parait plausible, en effet. Qu'attends-tu alors pour le mettre au courant ?

- Je ne le sens pas encore tout à fait prêt.

- Draco, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés une seule fois depuis la rentrée. Et, d'après tes dires, une certaine entente cordiale s'est même établie entre vous. Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies rien voulu lui dire dès le départ, que tu aies voulu attendre pour voir comment il allait se comporter avec toi. Mais maintenant, je pense sincèrement que tu peux envisager de lui expliquer clairement la situation. Il ne sautera pas de joie, c'est sûr, mais il ne te rejettera pas. Et puis, c'est un Gryffondor, ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de laisser quelqu'un mourir par leur faute.

- Parrain, c'est mon compagnon. C'est quand même moi qui suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce que je dois faire avec lui, non ? Si je te dis que je ne le sens pas prêt, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? C'est le comportement libertin qu'il a adopté depuis septembre ? D'ailleurs, il doit avoir une explication là-dessous, ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

La mention des aventures de Harry fit grimacer le jeune Serpentard.

« Cela te blesse ?, s'inquiéta Snape.

- Oui, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- Raison de plus pour lui parler, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Bien, si tu en es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

Son filleul parti, Severus replongea dans ses réflexions. Draco lui avait menti. Il ne lui avait pas donné la vraie raison de son état de fatigue. Pourquoi ? Potter avait certainement dû lui faire quelque chose, avait dû avoir une parole ou un geste déplacés à son égard. Mais ne voulant pas créer des ennuis à son compagnon, il avait préféré garder le silence. Il comptait probablement essayer d'arranger la situation seul.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un d'autre s'immisce dans ses affaires. C'était d'ailleurs un trait caractéristique des Serpentard. Mais là, il s'agissait de son filleul. Il était partagé entre l'envie de le laisser se débrouiller à sa guise et celle de lui apporter son aide.

Se dirigeant vers ses appartements privés, il se promit de surveiller encore plus attentivement les agissements des deux jeunes hommes.

**Fin du flashback**

Cependant, ayant justement eu ses pensées accaparées par une autre personne aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas remarqué l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Draco lors de son propre cours.

Il pénétra enfin quelques minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie. Trois personnes discutaient entre elles en se tenant debout près de l'un des lits. Il s'en rapprocha et vit que son filleul y était allongé, endormi. Les cernes noires que le jeune homme arborait sous ses yeux contrastaient avec la blancheur maladive de son visage.

« Mr Zabini, allez chercher Mr Potter immédiatement, ordonna-t-il soudainement, surprenant ainsi les trois occupants qui ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer.

- Bien, professeur.

- Harry n'y est pour rien ! Ils ne faisaient pas équipe ensemble !, objecta Sirius Black alors que le jeune métis passait déjà les portes de l'infirmerie en courant.

- Son état n'a rien à voir avec ton cours ! Quels sont les soins que vous lui avez administrés ?, demanda-t-il à Pomfrey avant que Black n'ait le temps de répliquer.

- Je lui ai fait boire une potion Anti-Douleur et une potion Nutritive avant de lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Vu son état de faiblesse, cela doit faire plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'est pas alimenté convenablement et qu'il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit complète. »

Snape hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi son accord avec ce que l'infirmière lui disait.

« De quoi souffre-t-il exactement ? Vous avez l'air de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, or je ne peux le soigner convenablement sans informations supplémentaires.

- Vous ne pouvez malheureusement rien faire de plus pour l'aider pour l'instant, je le crains. »

Pomfrey n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car les deux étudiants entrèrent à cet instant dans la salle.

« Messieurs Zabini et Potter, suivez-moi, ordonna aussitôt le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Malfoy est blessé. Je ne lui ai rien fait !, répliqua le Gryffondor, peu disposé à suivre son professeur sans broncher.

- Manifestement si, vous y êtes pour quelque chose, sinon mon filleul ne se trouverait pas ici !

- Mais puisqu'il te dit que..., commença Black.

- Mr Potter, je doute sincèrement que vous souhaitiez avoir ce genre de discussion à portée des oreilles indiscrètes », annonça Snape en indiquant d'un signe de la tête la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'était ouverte sur un nouvel élève.

Le Gryffondor accepta alors, à contrecœur, d'entrer dans le bureau situé au fond de la salle.

« Bon, Mr Potter, que s'est-il passé entre vous et Mr Malfoy ?, demanda le directeur des Serpentard après avoir fermé la porte au nez de Sirius Black. Vous vous êtes à nouveau disputés ?

- Non ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Le Maître des Potions se tourna alors vers l'étudiant de sa maison.

« Mr Zabini, pourriez-vous éclairer notre lanterne et nous expliquer la raison de la présence de Mr Malfoy entre ces murs ?

- Hé bien..., commença le jeune métis, mal à l'aise, il y a dix jours environ, ... ils ont...

- Ils ont quoi ?, s'impatienta le professeur.

- Ils ont couché ensemble », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Snape, pourtant habitué à conserver son sang-froid dans toutes les situations même les plus critiques, ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de laisser une exclamation de surprise sortir de sa bouche. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Et que s'est-il passé, après ?, demanda-t-il tout en ayant une idée de la réponse.

- Il l'a rejeté.

- Je ne l'ai pas rejeté !, intervint le Gryffondor, énervé. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, comme les autres ! Il devait d'ailleurs très bien savoir comment je fonctionnais, vu les rumeurs qui courent sur moi ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sexuelle vous regarde ! Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que Malfoy est dans cet état !

- Détrompez-vous, Potter ! C'est bien la raison pour laquelle la vie de mon filleul est en danger !

- En danger ? », s'étonna le jeune homme.

Le professeur prit une grande respiration afin de retrouver son calme avant de répondre. Par Merlin, dire que Draco avait frôlé la mort de si près. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Mais non, Pomfrey ne lui avait pas dit que son filleul était à l'article de la mort, juste qu'il était très affaibli. Il allait cependant devoir contacter en urgence les Malfoy. Mais tout d'abord, il devait avoir quelques explications avec le Gryffondor.

« Que savez-vous des veelas ?

- Des veelas ?, répéta le jeune homme, visiblement perplexe suite au brusque changement de sujet. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec... ?

- Répondez ! »

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il conserve son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve car cela ne servirait à rien.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, cette espèce vivait à l'écart du Monde Sorcier. Mais suite aux nombreuses pertes causées par les massacres de Voldemort, les veelas furent obligés, pour leur survie, de commencer à se lier aux sorciers », récita le jeune homme.

Voyant le haussement de sourcil étonné de son professeur, il ajouta en croisant les bras sur son torse :

« Et oui, contrairement à ce que vous avez toujours cru, je ne suis pas un idiot fini et j'étudie mes cours !

- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas complètement stupide, certes, mais vous l'êtes toujours assez pour moi. Bien, et que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de leur compagne ou compagnon ?

- C'est la magie qui choisit qui sera le partenaire d'un veela et personne ne refuse de l'être car c'est l'assurance d'une union heureuse.

- De plus, un refus de la part du partenaire signifie la mort du veela, continua Snape tandis que Harry acquiesçait.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy est un veela et vous êtes son compagnon, annonça-t-il alors.

- Quoi ?! Je... C'est une blague ?!, bafouilla-t-il.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Et en rejetant Mr Malfoy, vous avez bien failli le tuer, répondit gravement le professeur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais... Malfoy, un veela... C'est impossible..., murmura-t-il presque que pour lui même.

- Les Malfoy seront mieux placés que moi pour vous expliquer tout cela. Je vais d'ailleurs aller les contacter de ce pas. Quant à vous, je vous suggère de rester aux côtés de Draco en attendant. Je pense que sentir la présence de son compagnon près de lui ne peut que lui être bénéfique. »

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit la porte, traversa l'infirmerie sans prêter attention à ses occupants et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Le réseau de cheminette était le moyen le plus rapide pour joindre ses interlocuteurs et seule la cheminée de Dumbledore était raccordée avec l'extérieur de Poudlard. En outre, il devait de toute façon le mettre lui aussi au courant de la situation.

* * *

Harry s'installa sur la chaise libre à côté du lit du jeune Serpentard, encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Snape. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Malfoy était un veela et c'était lui qui avait été choisi pour être son compagnon. Dans un sens, cela expliquait bien des choses. Mais il ne parvenait pas encore à assimiler complètement la nouvelle. Et en plus, il avait failli mourir par sa faute... Par Merlin, pourquoi rien ne se déroulait jamais normalement dès qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

« Harry ? Hey, Harry, ça va ? »

Le Gryffondor releva la tête vers son parrain qui le secouait légèrement, une main posée sur son épaule, afin d'essayer de capter son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que Snape a bien pu te raconter pour que tu sois aussi sonné ? »

Le jeune homme brun jeta un regard suppliant à Zabini qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté du lit. À cet instant, il était bien incapable d'aligner deux mots. Le métis sembla comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui car il l'entendit demander à Sirius et Pomfrey de le suivre et les vit se mettre à l'écart.

Il était le compagnon d'un veela.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait appris l'existence de cette espèce magique. C'était en janvier, lors d'un cours de DCFM, en deuxième année. Le professeur Lockhart, après leur avoir enseigné l'histoire et les causes de l'évolution des veelas, leur avait alors expliqué à quel point la personne qui était désignée pour être la partenaire d'un veela était chanceuse. Que cette personne n'aurait pu espérer réaliser une meilleure union, synonyme d'amour, de bonheur et de longévité.

Le Gryffondor avait d'abord pensé, au départ, que le professeur enjolivait la vérité, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais après avoir dû compulser lui-même plusieurs ouvrages pour rédiger son devoir, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que Lockhart ne mentait pas. Un tel lien existait bel et bien. Même si cela ne faisait seulement qu'une petite cinquante d'années que les veelas avaient dû commencer à se lier aux sorciers, les témoignages et les faits étaient parlants. Lui qui avait manqué d'amour depuis sa plus tendre enfance, s'était un instant laissé aller à imaginer pouvoir se trouver dans cette situation, avant de chasser rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Cela n'était de toute façon pas pour lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle chance.

Et voilà que Snape venait de lui annoncer le contraire. Il ne parvenait pas encore à y croire.

Il regarda le jeune homme blond endormi. Il était si pâle. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il donc rien dit ? Avait-il eu si peur qu'il le repousse ? C'est vrai que leurs antécédents ne jouaient pas en leur faveur mais il ne l'aurait jamais rejeté ! Il ne serait pas non plus tombé d'un coup dans ses bras en lui déclarant sa flamme, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même, mais il l'aurait accepté.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, trois nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Narcissa Malfoy, après avoir reçu l'appel de la part du parrain de son fils, s'était aussitôt empressée de venir au château. Son mari, quant à lui, ne pouvait bien évidemment pas l'accompagner et c'était finalement une bonne chose. Connaissant le caractère de son époux, la discussion qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec son futur gendre aurait pu rapidement dégénérer par sa faute. Alors qu'elle se précipitait au chevet de son fils, les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape s'avancèrent calmement jusqu'au bout du lit, où se tenaient déjà Black, Zabini et Pomfrey. Bien qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie pour le moment, le Directeur lança un sortilège d'intimité afin que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

Le Gryffondor observa la mère de Malfoy caresser tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme endormi avant qu'elle n'évoque un siège et vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

« Harry, Severus vient de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et toi il y a une dizaine de jours. »

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix relativement calme, bien que teintée d'une angoisse contenue.

« Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel cas. J'aimerais cependant que tu me racontes toi même exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. Draco n'était pas très bavard dans les lettres qu'il nous envoyait. Il ne nous avait d'ailleurs rien dit à propos de tes... rendez-vous du samedi soir. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ces mots. C'était en effet très différent de discuter de cela avec la mère de Malfoy.

« Je... Je me rends compte que cela devait le blesser, non ?

- Oui. Mais il ne ressentait certainement pas ces aventures comme étant le signe d'un rejet de ta part vu que tu n'étais pas au courant de la situation, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de passer la nuit avec mon fils. Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi, lui ?

- Je... »

Harry, dont les joues étaient toujours empourprées, se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'avouer qu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool lorsqu'il avait couché avec le Serpentard. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« J'avais pas mal bu ce soir-là. Nous venions de gagner le match de Quidditch face aux Serpentard. Alors que j'allais... rejoindre mon rendez-vous, j'ai croisé votre fils sur mon chemin. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Depuis la rentrée, il agissait bizarrement avec moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi alors,... je l'ai provoqué. Et puis, nous avons fini par nous embrasser. Puis... Et puis, j'ai quitté sa chambre au petit matin.

- Je vois. Et dis-moi, Harry, étais-tu saoul à ce point que pour ne pas avoir trouvé cela étrange que des ailes apparaissent soudainement dans son dos ?

- Des... Des ailes... ? Je... Je n'ai pas vu d'ailes..., bégaya-t-il à la fois surpris par la question et par le ton froid que son interlocutrice avait employé.

- Je confirme ce que dit Potter, intervint alors Zabini. Draco nous a raconté le lendemain matin que ses ailes n'étaient pas sorties. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Mrs Malfoy d'afficher sa surprise.

« Pas d'ailes ? Mais... »

Elle se tut ensuite durant plusieurs minutes, une expression concentrée sur son visage tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Cela pourrait éclaircir bien des choses, notamment le fait que tu aies pu quitter la chambre si facilement, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Après une union veela, les deux personnes ainsi liées ne peuvent pas s'éloigner beaucoup l'un de l'autre pendant les premiers jours. Mais si ses ailes ne sont pas apparues, cela veut dire que cette union n'a pas eu lieu. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi... Ou alors... Serait-ce possible que... ? Dis-moi, es-tu amoureux de mon fils ?

- Heu... non. Je veux dire... Je ne le déteste pas mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, non.

- Cela pourrait peut-être en être la raison. Le veela a dû ressentir l'absence de ce sentiment vis-à-vis de lui et le lien ne s'est dès lors pas totalement formé. Et celui-ci a été à la fois assez solide que pour qu'il puisse supporter ton rejet tout en étant cependant assez faible que pour te permettre, d'ailleurs, de le rejeter. Oui, tout cela me parait plausible... »

Narcissa réfléchit encore plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole :

« Et après l'avoir quitté, tu as fait quelque chose de spécial ?

- Heu, non. Je me suis comporté comme d'habitude. Mais nous nous sommes évités toute cette semaine, votre fils et moi. Nous n'avons pas échangé le moindre mot. Et, je peux vous demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est laissé faire cette nuit-là, en fait ?

- Alors, pour répondre à ta question, Draco s'est laissé faire tout simplement parce qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se lier avec son compagnon. C'est sa nature qui a dicté son comportement ce soir-là. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'est pas venu te parler lui non plus, même s'il en avait assurément très envie. Tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas de lui, alors il s'est éclipsé.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Je me doute que ce n'est certainement pas textuellement ce que tu lui as dit, mais c'est ce que le veela a compris. »

Elle se releva, alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils et lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux.

« Comme Severus te l'a dit, Draco va plus que jamais avoir besoin de sentir ta présence à ses côtés. Les potions peuvent l'aider à se remettre sur pied mais elles ne lui seront d'aucune utilité si tu n'es pas là pour le rassurer sur tes sentiments. Dès que tu auras un moment de libre, il faudra donc que tu viennes ici. Et une fois qu'il pourra sortir, vous devrez passer le plus de temps possible ensemble tous les deux.

- À ce propos, est-ce que Harry devra aussi passer ses nuits auprès de lui ?, demanda le professeur Dumbledore resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, répondit Narcissa. Cela dépendra d'eux. Il faudra voir si Draco a assez confiance ou non en son compagnon que pour le laisser seul le soir.

- Confiance en moi ?

- Draco pourrait en effet avoir peur que tu ne continues à avoir des rendez-vous nocturnes. Maintenant que vous êtes partiellement liés, le veela ressentirait cela comme étant un nouveau rejet de ta part.

- Comme un..., s'étrangla le Gryffondor.

- Voyons Harry, je suppose que tu avais compris que tu allais dorénavant devoir arrêter de coucher à droite à gauche, le sermonna Sirius.

- Oui, oui,... Mais...

- Mais quoi ?, exigea son parrain, contrarié.

- Harry... Quand tu dis t'être comporté comme d'habitude cette semaine, est-ce que... ?, s'inquiéta Narcissa en blêmissant.

- Oui, avoua-t-il faiblement.

- Et... il l'a su..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, confirma Blaise.

- Je crois... Oui, je crois que finalement, la réponse à votre question, Mr le Directeur, sera positive... », dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils, désormais presque aussi blanche que lui.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 7 est terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : s'il vous a déçu, surpris, si vous l'avez aimé...

J'ai commencé la rédaction du chapitre 8 (une page Word xD) et je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il ne tarde pas trop ;)

Entretemps, n'hésitez pas à aller lire une nouvelle histoire que je suis en train de poster : Memoria ;)

À bientôt :)

PS : Comme certains le savent déjà, je ne réponds aux reviews que quelques jours, voire quelques heures, avant que je ne poste le chapitre suivant ;) ).


	9. Chapitre 8

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une réponse au défi de Serdra. L'histoire se déroule lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ne sont pas morts. Pour certains personnages, j'utiliserai leurs noms anglais.

Encore un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, leurs alertes et/ou qui me laissent des commentaires :D Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir (et à quel point cela me stresse aussi xD).

Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon LiveJournal.

Résumé : Un veela de 17 ans découvre qui est son compagnon. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais que se passerait-il si celui-ci répondait au nom de Draco Malfoy et que son compagnon s'appelait Harry Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« Harry ? Pourquoi Zabini est-il venu te chercher tout à l'heure ? »

Le jeune homme brun releva la tête de son assiette, à laquelle il n'avait pratiquement pas touché, pour répondre à Ron qui mangeait en face de lui. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, au chevet de Malfoy. Mrs Pomfrey les avait tous rassurés une nouvelle fois en leur confirmant que, pour le moment, la vie du jeune Serpentard n'était pas en réel danger. Le veela était tout simplement complètement épuisé. Seule la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés l'aiderait à aller mieux.

Ainsi, dès que les deux jeunes hommes auraient des moments de temps libre dans leurs horaires, ils devraient les passer ensemble. De même que leurs nuits. Pour ce faire, le professeur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué que le Préfet-en-chef se verrait attribuer une nouvelle chambre, plus spacieuse et aménagée de façon à ce qu'elle ressemble à une sorte de petit studio.

Après que toutes ces dispositions nécessaires eurent été prises, les trois professeur et Blaise Zabini étaient partis, le laissant seul avec Malfoy et sa mère. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot durant cette dernière heure, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis il était finalement sorti à son tour pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de restaurer quelque peu.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard », répondit-il alors à ses deux amis, Hermione guettant elle aussi avec attention sa réponse.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter de tout cela à table, au beau milieu de toute la population de Poudlard. Il savait très bien que cette histoire n'allait pas rester secrète très longtemps mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne dès ce soir. Il avait besoin de se reposer lui aussi et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Il n'était pas en état pour affronter les questions de la part des autres élèves pour le moment. Ron et Hermione lui suffiraient amplement pour l'instant.

Il aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu pouvoir échapper aussi à cette discussion mais ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le leur dire. Même s'il s'attendait à recevoir des remontrances, surtout de la part de la jeune fille. Il savait, en outre, qu'il les peinait déjà assez de ne pas tout leur raconter à propos d'une autre chose. Mais pour cela, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

« Non mais Harry James Potter ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! », s'écria Hermione.

Heureusement que Harry avait pensé à apposer un sort d'intimité après avoir verrouillé la porte du dortoir, sinon nul doute que tous les Gryffondor présents dans leur Salle Commune l'auraient entendue crier. Assis sur son lit, ses deux amis quant à eux installés sur celui de Ron, le jeune homme venait de terminer de leur résumer la situation.

« Tu as failli le tuer, par Merlin ! Et à cause de quoi ? À cause du fait que tu as décidé, depuis cette rentrée, de te taper tous les gays du château ! Je comprends parfaitement que Malfoy n'ait pas osé t'en parler, au-delà du fait que vous vous disputiez constamment auparavant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais répondu ? L'aurais-tu seulement cru à ce moment-là ?! Par Merlin, tu as de la chance qu'il soit toujours en vie ! »

Ah, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai que son comportement n'avait pas dû jouer en sa faveur. Mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de crier aussi fort !

« Je sais Hermione, je sais. Mais s'il-te-plait, calme-toi. Je vais finir par attraper la migraine.

- Ce ne serait rien comparé à ce que Malfoy a dû supporter », répliqua-t-elle en baissant néanmoins de quelques décibels son volume sonore.

_Outch ! Touché_, pensa-t-il.

La Gryffondor avait l'art d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

« Crois-moi, si j'avais ne fut-ce qu'un instant pu penser que Malfoy était un veela, jamais je ne me serais comporté de la sorte avec lui. Mais comment aurais-je pu l'imaginer, sincèrement ?

- C'est vrai que ça me surprend, moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas comment son père est parvenu à se retrouver parmi les Mangemorts les plus hauts gradés. Voldemort méprisait tous ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans sa catégorie de sang-pur. Et même s'il acceptait dans ses rangs certaines créatures magiques, celles-ci restaient toujours au plus bas de l'échelle », réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Ravi que son amie, maintenant plongée dans ses réflexions, ait arrêté de le réprimander, il se tourna alors vers Ron afin de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Harry se retint difficilement de rire lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression de son visage. Lui-même avait très certainement dû avoir une tête semblable quelques heures plus tôt, dans le bureau de l'infirmerie. Une expression mélangeant à la fois la surprise et l'incrédulité.

« Ron ? », appela-t-il.

Le rouquin secoua alors légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits.

« Mec, tu es lié à Malfoy ?!, s'étrangla-t-il.

- Oh, pitié Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas dépassé le stade de votre petite guéguerre ?

- Mais Hermione, c'est Malfoy ! Le mec qui n'a pas arrêté de nous pourrir la vie depuis notre entrée à Poudlard !

- N'as-tu pas remarqué son changement de comportement ? As-tu quelque chose à lui reprocher depuis septembre ? Non, que dis-je, depuis un an ? Il ne nous a plus rien dit ou fait quelque chose de déplacé depuis son admission dans les rangs de l'Ordre.

- Parce que nous avons été obligés d'établir une trêve avec lui sinon cela aurait été invivable durant les réunions. Mais il est et restera toujours Malfoy !

- J'admets qu'au début, les professeurs ont dû nous forcer la main. Mais il s'y est tenu. Et il aurait très bien pu reprendre ses mauvaises petites habitudes dès la victoire de Harry mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- C'est certainement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient liés. Il tient à sa vie, c'est tout, grommela-t-il.

- Ron, à ton avis, depuis quand sait-il qui est son compagnon ?

- Heu... Depuis l'anniversaire de Harry, admit-il à contrecœur.

- Exact. Et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de lui lorsque nous étions dans le train ?

- Heu... ?

- Je t'ai dit que Malfoy n'était déjà plus le même lors de son retour à Poudlard après la bataille finale. Qu'il n'était plus le petit con prétentieux que nous avions connu. Cette guerre l'a fait mûrir, comme nous tous. Enfin, comme la plupart d'entre nous, précisa Hermione en lançant un regard sans équivoque à Ron. Et toi Harry, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je suis de ton avis. Je pense qu'il a effectivement changé. Qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses erreurs. Nous étions des gamins, Ron. Oui, je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout ce qu'il a pu nous faire subir mais j'ai envie de prendre le temps pour mieux le connaître. Au fond, nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui.

- À part qu'il descend d'une famille de Mangemorts...

- Ronald !, s'énerva la jeune fille en lui administrant une tape à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Laisse Hermione. Oui, Ron, ses parents et grands-parents étaient au service de Voldemort. Mais lui ne l'a jamais été. Alors je compte lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et apprendre qui il est vraiment.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix vu que tu es son compagnon, maugréa-t-il.

- Oui, et la magie veela ne s'est jamais trompée, continua Harry.

- Jusqu'à maintenant...

- Je sais que nous ne te ferons pas changer d'avis sur lui du jour au lendemain mais, s'il-te-plait, essaye de faire un effort. Je ne te demande pas de le considérer comme amis juste d'essayer de ne plus le considérer comme un ennemi. D'accord ?

- Et toi, comment le considères-tu pour le moment ?, demanda-t-il avant de répondre lui-même.

- Je dois admettre que c'est un peu confus dans ma tête pour le moment. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne l'aime pas mais je ne le déteste pas non plus.

- Et, sérieusement, ça ne te dérange pas de te dire que tu vas devoir passer le reste de ta vie à ses côtés ?, l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas sauté de joie non plus quand je l'ai appris mais bon... Cela aurait pu être pire. Bah oui, il pourrait être moche, expliqua-t-il face au visage perplexe de son ami.

- C'est vrai que, physiquement parlant, il n'est pas mal foutu.

- Hermione ?! », s'étrangla Ron.

Harry et la jeune fille partirent alors dans un fou rire en voyant la mine horrifiée de leur ami.

« Alors, Ron. Comptes-tu faire cet effort, pour moi ?, demanda Harry après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

- Bon, d'accord. Je ferai un effort. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Cela lui valu une accolade de la part de son ami.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans les appartements du Maître des Potions

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Sirius et Severus s'étaient rendus dans les quartiers privés de ce dernier, passablement énervés tous les deux. Ils étaient parvenus à garder le silence durant tout le trajet les menant aux cachots mais, une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur leur passage, ils laissèrent libre court à leur colère.

Et ce fut Sirius qui, les bras croisés sur son torse en une position de défi, débuta les hostilités.

« Tu comptais me taire cette information encore longtemps ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais dû te dire quoi que ce soit !, répliqua froidement Snape. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons couché ensemble dans un moment de faiblesse que je suis dorénavant obligé de te faire des confidences.

- Oh, peut-être tout simplement parce que, étant le parrain du compagnon de Draco, j'aurais pu nous éviter de nous retrouver dans une situation pareille. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Et peut-être que si tu t'étais, tout simplement, convenablement occupé de ton filleul, nous n'en serions pas là non plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves cela normal de le voir se comporter de la sorte ?!

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Lui parler, par exemple. Où l'emmener consulter un psychomage.

- J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui mais il ne voulait rien entendre ! Et je doute sincèrement qu'il aurait accepté de se faire suivre !

- Oh, j'imagine aisément la manière dont tu t'y es pris. _Harry, j'aimerais bien discuter de ton comporter avec toi._ C'est sûr que tu as dû beaucoup le forcer à parler !

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas !

- En attendant, ce n'est pas ton cher filleul qui se retrouve alité, mais le mien !

- Mais si Draco et toi aviez expliqué la situation à Harry, ou au moins à moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé non plus ! »

Leur dispute tournait en rond. Aucun des deux ne voulait admettre ses torts ou ceux de son propre filleul.

Excédé, Snape finit par tourner le dos à son interlocuteur afin d'aller se servir un généreux verre de whisky Pur Feu. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout cela ne servait à rien. Peu importait en fait de savoir qui était responsable. Ce n'était pas cela qui arrangerait les choses. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était veiller à ce que Potter n'aggrave pas la situation. Et il espérait que Black y veillerait lui aussi.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée lorsqu'il entendit justement ce dernier marmonner quelque chose derrière lui. Il soupira. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'articuler ? Je ne parle pas encore le marmonnement gryffondorien », dit-il en lui faisant à nouveau face. Il put alors remarquer avec surprise que Black avait à présent la tête baissée.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sirius ne se redresse et ne reprenne la parole.

« Je disais que ce n'était pas un moment d'égarement. Du moins, pas pour moi », répéta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Snape poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant sur le canapé de son salon.

« Black..., commença-t-il.

- Sirius. Je préfères quand tu m'appelles Sirius, expliqua-t-il face au haussement de sourcil du Serpentard tout en prenant lui-même place dans le fauteuil en vis-à-vis.

- Soit. Sirius, aurais-tu reçu récemment un violent choc sur la tête qui t'aurait fait perdre à ce point le peu d'esprit qu'il te restait ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous ne nous sommes jamais bien entendus, pour le dire gentiment. De plus, nous ne nous ressemblons aucunement. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'une telle relation puisse être possible entre nous ?

- Peut-être parce que nous avons au moins une bonne entente niveau sexe », répondit-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne récolta en tout et pour tout qu'un autre haussement de sourcil.

« Bon, d'accord. J'admets que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi non plus mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

- Et qui te dit que moi, j'en ai envie ?, demanda-t-il narquoisement. Écoute, Sirius, aurais-tu vraiment oublié qui je suis ? Je suis la chauve-souris des cachots. La terreur de tous les étudiants. Je suis un être froid, cynique et solitaire.

- Tu es aussi celui qui a risqué sa vie plusieurs années durant en te faisant passer pour un Mangemort afin d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si tu veux jouer aux défauts-qualités, je dirais que je suis arrogant, orgueilleux et fier. Ah, et aussi assez bien rancunier. Que peux-tu répondre à cela ?

- Je te répondrais que tu es celui qui a réussi à s'évader, seul, de la prison d'Azkaban pour venger ses amis et ensuite s'occuper de leur fils unique. Même si ce n'est pas toujours avec grand succès.

- Eh bien, tu vois, nous parvenons déjà à trouver des qualités chez l'autre. Chose qui aurait été hautement improbable dans notre jeune temps. Nous sommes donc sur la bonne voie, se réjouit-il.

- Si tu le dis », marmonna Snape en avalant d'un trait le reste de sa boisson.

Voilà qu'il venait d'accepter, à mots cachés, de débuter une relation, autre qu'amicale, avec Black. Comment leur dispute avait-elle bien pu se terminer ainsi ? Cet énergumène avait décidément l'art de lui faire perdre pied.

Quand, à la fin de la réunion professorale de samedi soir dernier, il était enfin parvenu à coincer l'animagus pour lui demander pourquoi celui-ci passait son temps à l'observer à la dérobée, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à recevoir une telle réponse de sa part. Black l'avait tout bonnement embrassé avec ferveur. Sa toute première réaction avait bien évidemment été de le repousser mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Et quand il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur avec un corps chaud se pressant avec autant d'ardeur contre le sien, il avait cédé à la tentation. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout regretté.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le regretterait pas plus tard.

* * *

Infirmerie, aux environs de 3h du matin

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau entier d'hippogriffes. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et son corps lui semblait peser une tonne. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se rendit compte que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans le noir. Et qu'il n'y était pas seul. Le bruit caractéristique d'une respiration se faisait en effet entendre à sa gauche. Il tourna alors la tête dans cette direction, clignant des yeux afin de tenter de s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Il parvint finalement à distinguer un autre lit à côté du sien qui était justement occupé par une personne semblant profondément endormie.

Mais où étaient-ils ?

C'est alors que l'odeur de la pièce le frappa. Des effluves de potions et d'onguents médicaux flottaient dans l'air. Ils étaient donc à l'infirmerie. C'est cette constatation qui lui permit de se rappeler des derniers évènements qui l'avaient conduit à cet endroit. Il se souvenait vaguement que le professeur Black avait essayé de lui parler lorsqu'il avait fait son malaise puis qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'ici où Mrs Pomfrey avait pris le relai. Mais tout cela était si flou dans son esprit.

Il soupira. Severus avait certainement dû être mis au courant. Et qu'avait-il fait alors ? Avait-il dévoilé à l'infirmière sa véritable nature ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Il lui avait demandé de garder le silence. Son parrain n'aurait pas trahi sa promesse. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Mais pourquoi n'en était-il pas aussi sûr ? Pourquoi quelque chose lui disait que Severus avait révélé la vérité ?

Presque automatiquement, il se tourna à nouveau vers le second lit occupé. En général, Pomfrey tirait tous les rideaux afin de laisser aux malades une certaine intimité. Pourquoi donc pouvait-il voir l'autre étudiant ? Et pourquoi, en fait, cela ne le dérangeait-il pas ? Pourquoi se sentait-il bien, voire rassuré ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne auprès de laquelle un veela se sentait autant en confiance : son compagnon.

_Non..._, pensa-t-il, affolé. _Cela ne peut pas..._

Attrapant avec difficulté sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet, il chuchota un « _Lumos_ » afin de pouvoir découvrir l'identité de l'autre élève.

Même sous la faible lueur vacillante, il reconnut sans peine le visage de Harry.

Le Gryffondor était au courant. Severus le lui avait donc dit.

Voyant Harry se retourner et se mettre dos à lui, il éteignit rapidement la lumière afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il savait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux liés, sinon il ne se trouverait pas justement dans le lit à côté du sien. Mais comment le Gryffondor avait-t-il bien pu deviner que cela lui ferait du bien s'il passait du temps auprès de lui ? Severus avait pu le lui suggérer mais de là à lui conseiller de rester aussi pour la nuit... Ses parents avaient dû intervenir. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Lui qui avait souhaité vouloir se débrouiller sans eux... Quelle réaction avaient-ils eu en apprenant ce qui s'était passé ? Étaient-ils au courant de tous les événements ? Étaient-ils venus ? Pas son père en tout cas vu qu'il n'était pas autorisé à sortir du Manoir. Mais sa mère ?

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Qui d'autre était dorénavant au courant pour Harry et lui ? Et combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant que tout Poudlard n'apprenne la nouvelle ?

Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon. Comment avait-il pris cela ? Bien ? Mal ? S'était-il énervé ? Au moins, il avait accepté de l'aider. Mais avait-t-il été contraint et forcé ? Avait-on dû le menacer pour qu'il le fasse ?

D'un côté, il voulait que Harry se réveille pour que celui-ci puisse lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas apprendre qu'il n'était là que parce qu'il y était obligé, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Draco ne cessa de ressasser toutes ses questions et inquiétudes que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se rendormir.

* * *

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par Mrs Pomfrey. Il lui avait demandé, la veille au soir, s'il était possible qu'elle vienne le réveiller assez tôt afin qu'il puisse rejoindre son dortoir avant le réveil de ses camarades. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se rendent compte, pour le moment, qu'il découchait aussi les jours de la semaine.

L'infirmière n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre, comprenant très bien qu'il veuille d'abord discuter avec Malfoy avant que tout le château ne soit mis au courant pour eux deux.

Il se drapa donc dans sa cape d'invisibilité pour regagner la tour Gryffondor et se glisser dans son lit en toute discrétion.

La matinée se déroula normalement entre les cours de Botanique et de Métamorphose. Mais lorsque le temps de midi arriva, Harry ne put empêcher une certaine pointe d'appréhension d'apparaître. Il devait en effet passer à l'infirmerie dès qu'il aurait terminé de dîner. Et il y avait de fortes chances pour que Malfoy soit réveillé, à présent. Qu'allaient-ils donc bien pouvoir se dire ? Devait-il lui présenter ses excuses pour ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que Malfoy serait surpris de le voir ?

L'estomac noué, il ne réussit qu'à picorer quelques morceaux dans son assiette avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant la porte, il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant d'en abaisser la poignée. Sans prêter attention aux autres occupants de la pièce, il se dirigea directement vers le lit du Serpentard, toujours caché derrière des tentures de séparation. Il les écarta et croisa alors le regard de non pas un mais bien trois Vert et Argent. Zabini et Nott tenaient en effet compagnie à leur ami.

Voyant qui était le nouveau visiteur de Draco, Blaise et Théo se levèrent aussitôt afin de laisser leur place au Gryffondor. Dès que ceux-ci furent partis, après l'avoir salué, Harry lança un sortilège d'intimité avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges à côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier, adossé contre son oreiller, avait le regard fixé sur ses mains qu'il triturait. Harry abaissa à son tour la tête, comme pour contempler le carrelage. Aucun des deux ne savait que dire, mal à l'aise.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, le Gryffondor fit finalement honneur à sa maison en prenant son courage à deux mains et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Est-ce que..., commença-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Surpris d'entendre enfin sa voix, Draco sursauta légèrement et osa lever la tête vers Harry. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement avant qu'ils ne détournent tous les deux leur regard.

« Oui... Ça va mieux, répondit-il.

- Bien. »

Le silence retomba ensuite durant quelques longues secondes.

« Pomfrey m'a dit que je pourrais très probablement sortir d'ici demain après-midi. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry de sursauter.

« Tant mieux, répondit-il en lui souriant timidement. Et... Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est venu te voir ?

- Non, pas encore. Pomfrey m'a dit qu'il passerait en fin de journée. Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

- Certainement te parler des arrangements dont nous sommes convenus hier.

- Des arrangements ? Quels arrangements ?

- Eh bien..., répondit-il, hésitant, ta mère nous a dit que...

- Ma mère ? Elle t'a parlé ? Elle est venue ? »

Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Ses parents étaient bel et bien intervenus.

« Heu, oui... Elle est venue te voir hier, confirma Harry.

- Je... Je suppose qu'elle t'a tout raconté... »

Draco n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour interroger ses deux amis tout à l'heure. Il savait juste, d'après Blaise, que Harry, une fois remis du choc, avait eu l'air d'avoir relativement bien pris la nouvelle.

« En fait, Snape avait évidemment compris que c'était à cause de moi si tu étais dans cet état-là. Il m'a alors expliqué, avant d'appeler ta mère, que tu es un veela et que... je suis ton compagnon... »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus que ce qu'ils étaient, et redirigea son regard vers le sol.

« Elle m'a alors demandé de lui raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé entre nous deux et... Elle a dit que... lors de cette nuit-là... un lien partiel s'est créé... Et que... c'est grâce à cela que tu es toujours en vie... que tu n'es... qu'affaibli suite à mes... rejets...

- Je...

- Mr Potter, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de retourner en cours et de laisser Mr Malfoy se reposer », les interrompit Pomfrey en ouvrant le rideau.

Harry se releva aussitôt, acquiesçant vivement.

« Je... Je reviendrai plus tard », annonça-t-il en s'éloignant sans regarder personne en particulier.

Une fois que le Gryffondor eut quitté la pièce, l'infirmière vérifia l'état de santé de son patient puis lui fit boire deux potions.

« Essayez de dormir un peu », lui conseilla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Il se recoucha alors convenablement dans son lit tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil aussi rapidement. La petite discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Sa mère était donc arrivée à la même conclusion que lui, à savoir qu'un certain lien s'était bien formé entre eux et que celui-ci avait été assez solide que pour supporter deux refus. Mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'elle était effectivement au courant pour leur nuit... Une rougeur apparut alors sur ses joues.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Les potions devaient certainement contenir une sorte de calmant. Il se laissa alors doucement sombrer dans une torpeur bienfaisante.

Lorsqu'il émergea à nouveau, l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs personnes discuter non loin de lui, derrière les rideaux. Il reconnut, sans difficulté, la voix de Dumbledore et celle de son parrain. Et il pouvait aussi affirmer que Harry était également présent.

Quelques minutes se furent à peine écoulées lorsque les tentures l'entourant s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage aux trois visiteurs.

« Ah, Mr Malfoy, je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé, commença le Directeur en s'avançant au pied de son lit, de même que Severus, tandis que Harry prenait place dans le fauteuil près de lui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je me sens mieux, professeur.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Cependant, continua-t-il gravement, je ne peux que désapprouver votre comportement à tous les deux. Mr Malfoy, vous auriez dû mettre Mr Potter au courant de la situation dès que vous avez appris qu'il était votre compagnon. Mr Potter, je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, estimant que vous aviez le droit de profiter de votre jeunesse après tout ce que vous aviez vécu, mais je ne peux plus tolérer cela désormais. J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte que nous avons frôlé, de très près, une catastrophe ?

- Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils piteusement.

- Bien. Mr Malfoy, au vu des circonstances actuelles, quelques arrangements ont indiscutablement dû être pris. Vos parents nous ont bien évidemment éclairés à ce sujet. Vous savez qu'en général, nous n'autorisons pas les couples d'étudiants à posséder leurs propres quartiers privés mais, pour Mr Potter et vous-même, nous allons faire une exception. En effet, Mr Malfoy, votre mère nous a expliqué que vous vous sentiriez plus rassuré si votre compagnon partageait dorénavant votre chambre. Naturellement, deux lits distincts seront mis à votre disposition, cela va sans dire.

Bon, reprit-il après avoir laissé quelques instants au jeune Serpentard pour assimiler ces informations, je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez des questions. Oh, un dernier petit conseil, ajouta-t-il, la discussion est l'une des clés de la réussite dans un couple. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Au fait, Severus, j'aurais besoin de vous parler un instant », annonça-t-il en s'en allant alors que le Maître des Potions semblait, quant à lui, vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

Une fois les deux professeurs partis, le silence refit son apparition. C'était bien facile de leur dire de discuter entre eux mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile de le faire. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire tous les deux. Par où commencer ? Et surtout, qui devait commencer ?

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, osa finalement demander le Gryffondor. Tu... Étais-tu si déçu d'apprendre que c'était moi ?

- Quoi ?! Non ! », répondit rapidement Draco, étonné que Harry pense cela.

Ce dernier le regarda d'ailleurs étrangement, ne comprenant manifestement pas.

« Je... Je n'étais pas déçu. Je dirais... Je dirais que j'ai été surpris. Oui, c'est cela, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois mon compagnon.

- Ça ne t'a donc pas dérangé que la magie te désigne comme partenaire l'un des seuls mecs de Poudlard avec lequel tu ne t'entendais pas ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire. Enfin..., je veux dire..., bégaya-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, cela aurait pu être Longbottom ou Weasley... Je... Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas si mal, pour un Gryffondor... », bafouilla-t-il.

Malgré lui, Harry esquissa un sourire face à sa tentative d'explication avant de reprendre, à nouveau sérieux :

« Mais alors, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je... J'ai... J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes..., avoua-t-il.

- Que je te... ?!, s'exclama-t-il. Mais je ne t'aurais jamais rejeté ! Je suis d'ailleurs auprès de toi, là maintenant, non ?

- Oui... Mais... Tu y es un peu forcé... »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du Rouge et Or.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop le choix et que je suis obligé d'être le plus possible à tes côtés pour le moment, afin que tu ailles mieux. »

Le Serpentard baissa alors la tête, dépité.

« Mais, ajouta Harry, sache que je ne comptais de toute façon pas te repousser. Qui serait assez stupide que pour refuser l'amour d'un veela ? Pas moi, sourit-il.

- Tu... Tu es content de te retrouver lié à moi, pour la vie ?, demanda Draco qui n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Eh bien, je dois admettre que tu n'es pas si mal, pour un Serpentard. »

Ils échangèrent alors tous les deux un franc sourire. Ils avaient peut-être mal débuté leur relation mais ils avaient bon espoir pour que l'avenir leur soit plus propice.

* * *

Comme promis à certains, je vous ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ;)

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/remarques, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

Que pensez-vous de l'avancement de la relation entre Sirius et Severus ?

Que pensez-vous de Harry ? De Draco ? Je tiens à vous rappeler que Draco est un veela et qu'il n'est que partiellement lié à son compagnon. Il va donc toujours chercher à lui plaire ;)

Pour Harry, il accepte effectivement bien le fait d'être lié à un veela (vu que, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, il avait secrètement espéré avoir cette chance) et s'en veut de l'avoir traité ainsi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va tomber amoureux de Draco du jour au lendemain ;)

À bientôt ;)


End file.
